


Bedford Falls

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire.





	1. Bedford Falls

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


"Hey, I think that girl over there is checking you out."

Josh glanced up and spotted the girl in question. He'd noticed her before. She was a slim tall blonde, not his usual type, but something about her made him keep glancing in her direction. She was sitting at a bar table alone, sipping on a beer. It looked as if she was waiting for someone, but it was hard to be sure. 

"You think she's a hooker?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"She's by herself."

"She's probably waiting for someone. Besides, if she was hooker she would be looking at me. I tend to attract them."

"True." Josh glanced at her again quickly, then tried to dismiss her. He wasn't into bar hook ups. "So how is everyone? Really?"

"Bad. We need you back."

"You don't need me back. I'm all washed up, remember?"

"I'm serious, Josh. We just can't get a handle on this thing. His numbers are plummeting and we don't know which direction to take. Leo wants to hire you."

"You're kidding."

"No. I mean it. We're lost. They let me out tonight to come here and try and persuade you to come back."

"I have a business now, Sam. I have clients, I can't..."

"Right. We want you to consider taking the President on as a client."

Josh looked at his friend and saw that he was dead serious. "Leo thinks that's a good idea? With my history?"

"It's not like you would be a member of the staff. You would be a paid political consultant. Less pressure."

Josh considered it, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. Good enough. I've got to go. Too much work..."

"Not enough time," Josh finished remembering how it was. Now it seemed as if their time was running out.

"You should go talk to that girl," Sam encouraged him, tossing a few bills on the bar. "She looks nice."

Josh waited until he left and glanced back at her. He caught her looking away. Oh what the hell, he thought. He approached her table, hoping that his limp was unnoticeable.

"Hi. Were you looking at me just then?"

She burst out laughing. "So I'm guessing your middle name is Subtle."

"Actually it's Jacob," he said returning her smile.

"Yes," she admitted. "I was looking at you, but not for the reason you think. I mean I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything. I just thought you both looked familiar then I realized who you were."

"Oh." 

"You're Josh Lyman."

"What gave me away?"

"The hair. You have very unusual hair. It's not common to find a man with red hair."

"I don't have red hair," he protested. "It's brown."

"Okay. If that's what you want to tell yourself. And then you smiled and I remembered the dimples from this one picture..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do not have dimples. Shirley Temple had dimples. I have... cheek crevices."

"Cheek crevices?"

"Yes. They're very manly."

The blonde laughed again. "Yes. Very manly. I have always thought that about cheek crevices."

"So you know who I am, but I still don't know your name."

"Donnatella Moss." She stretched her hand out to his and he shook it firmly.

"Donnatella? Donnatella," he chuckled.

"Are you laughing at my name?" 

"Well, come on. Donnatella? I mean what kind of name is that?"

"My parents had a thing for Italian names," she huffed.

"Are you kidding? Italian? You look like you're some kind of Nordic princess."

"I said they liked Italian names, I didn't say I was Italian. I'm actually descendent from Vikings."

"Ahhh. Do a lot of raping and pillaging do you?" he flirted.

"Well, raping anyway," she smiled back.

"Hey you weren't named after that Ninja Turtle guy?"

"No. That was Donnatell-O. I'm Donnatella. And I'm so sorry I told you."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'm sorry. No more jokes."

"Most people call me Donna."

"Donna's nice."

"Thank you."

"Just not as cool as Donnatella."

They lapsed into silence for a moment.

She looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. 

"You can ask."

"I didn't want to. I mean you must get it all the time from strangers."

"I do, but it's natural. People are curious."

"So, you're okay now."

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"It was horrible. I remember seeing the news report on T.V. It was horrible. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you."

"It wasn't fun," he tried to say casually, but it was still hard for him. He felt a lump form in his throat. Then he swallowed it. "But I can't imagine most people who get shot walk away with a lot of positive things to say about the experience."

"No. And to think the President just got through that and now this. I don't know how he's holding it together."

"You saw the press conference."

"Of course. Who didn't? The thing is I did some research on MS and the stage he's in isn't debilitating at all. He could go for years without any noticeable signs or attacks. And yet people are looking at him like he could drop any minute."

"You're not mad that he lied. That he didn't tell anyone when he was running."

Donna sighed. "I don't think he lied. I think... he just didn't tell anyone. It was private to him. Personal. And I think the job he's done outweighs that. Don't you?"

"I'm sort of prejudiced. But you're a real Bartlet supporter."

"I am. You know I almost joined the campaign."

"Really?"

"Long story."

He looked around. The place was empty except for a few regulars at the bar. It was Friday night, but the after work crowd had yet to trickle in. It wasn't quite six. If he went home, there was absolutely nothing there waiting for him. "I've got time. Tell you what, how about we get a table and have some dinner and you can tell me all about it."

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. I don't usually hang out in bars by myself."

"I didn't think you did."

"Not that it would be wrong. I mean men hang out in bars by themselves all the time and no one says anything about it, but put a woman in a bar by herself and all of the sudden every guy in the place thinks she's a hooker."

"I would never think that," he lied, he hoped convincingly.

"I really am waiting for someone."  
"His loss."

"Her. My roommate. We were supposed to be meeting for drinks. But I don't..." Just then her purse rang. She opened it and pulled out her cell. "Hi. Yeah. No, no, that's okay." She met Josh's expression and smiled. "No I think I'm going to stay for dinner. I'll see you later tonight." She replaced her phone. "She got held up. She's not going to make it."

"Dinner?"

"Dinner," she agreed. 

"This will be the first time I've ever had dinner with a woman named Donnatella."

"This will be the first time I've ever had dinner with a man who has cheek crevices."

"Should be an interesting experience for both of us."

"Yes."


	2. Bedford Falls 2

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"I'll have the Chicken Ceaser Salad."

"I'll have the burger. But listen, and I'm serious when I say this, I need it well done. Really well done. So well done it doesn't even look like a burger but rather a large lump of black coal on a bun."

"Got it." The waiter took off with their dinner orders after having dropped off two more beers. 

"Why bother eating meat if you have to burn it like that?"

"It's good that way," he assured her. "Puts hair on your chest."

"And there's something every girl aspires to have."

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. It must have been the cheek crevices that got to her.

"So tell me the story of your life," he wanted to know.

"It's a pretty boring story so far."

"You said you wanted to work on the Bartlet Campaign. What happened?"

"Okay. Well, this a little embarrassing to admit, but once upon a time I dropped out of college. I was dating this guy who I thought I was going to marry..."

"Let me guess. Law student?"

"Med student."

"Ahhh. You worked to put him through school under the condition that once he became Dr. Extraordinaire you would get to go back to college."

"You're very good at guessing."

"It's a gift."

"As you also may have guessed things didn't work out."

"When did you find out he was cheating on you?"

"Right after he cleaned out our joint checking account."

"Ouch."

"It was so humiliating. I had no place to go. I just couldn't face my parents. Not after the abuse they gave me about quitting school. Anyway I saw this profile they were running on the candidates on CNN. I fell in love with Bartlet instantly. He was so much more exciting, more honest, more upfront than any of the other candidates. I thought that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go work for him. I'm going to help him get elected."

"Were you a politics major in school?"

"Umm, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay."

"So I packed up my car with everything I had, found out you were in Nashua, New Hampshire, it was right before the primary, and began my journey from my home state of Wisconsin."

"What happened?"

"Car broke down in Ohio. Died right in the middle of the highway. I had to call my Dad. He came and got me. It was probably for the best. I ended up going back to school. This time a little more focused. I did graduate with a degree in Poli-Sci. I came out to D.C. to intern and loved it. Now I'm an assistant to an undersecretary at State."

"All's well that end's well, I suppose. Still you probably would have had a great time on the campaign trail. It was one hell of a roller coaster ride."

"Yeah, like anyone would have actually hired a college drop out with no political experience to work on a presidential campaign."

"You're probably right. So you work at State. You like it."

Donna hesitated. "I don't hate it."

"That sounds convincing."

"It's just not what I thought I would be doing. I'm not making the impact I thought I would make. It's basically a nine to five job. Not a lot of variation. People punch in and punch out on time. Certainly not as exciting as the White House."

"Well, not much is, I suppose."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes and no." He took a sip of his beer. "Yes."

"But you resigned."

"That was the official story."

"You didn't resign? Wait a minute, they didn't fire you because you were sick, did they! I'm mean that would be... I can't even say what that would be.... So wrong."

He couldn't help but grin at her outraged indignation on his behalf. "No. It was a mutual decision. This isn't common knowledge. I'm not sure why I'm telling you..."

"I have a quality," she explained.

"A quality?"

"You know the kind of quality that people feel as if they can talk to me. And they can. I'm a people person. And I don't tell personal secrets," she added so that he knew she wasn't a typical DC gossipmonger out to spread the dirt on a once prominent White House official. 

"After the shooting I tried to do too much too soon. I hadn't yet recovered before I was back putting in twelve hour days. It caught up with me and I had a stroke."

"Oh my gosh."

"I'm fine. It was minor. I have residual limp..."

"I noticed that when we were walking to the table."

"Really? Because I was trying to hide it behind my manly swagger."

"And you did. I'm sure no one else saw it. But I have..."

"A quality that allows you to recognize stroke victims?"

"Don't mock the quality, Josh."

"Anyway by the time I recovered from that I fell into..."

"The PTSD. I read the article in Time. It was very courageous of you to discuss it so publicly."

"You know about PTSD?"

"The Undersecretary visited the Bosnian refugees, you remember when we brought them back to the U.S? I went along with him. Many of them were suffering from symptoms. A dropped pot on the floor was enough to send some of them into full-blown panic attacks. It was terrible. Terrible because you knew they were forced to relive the horror over and over again."

"I didn't do the Time interview for any kind of noble reasons." Josh admitted. "My behavior had become erratic. I needed to explain to everyone that I wasn't crazy."

"I'm sure they knew that, at least other in the White House. These people were close to you, right?."

Were they? He wondered. He used to think of all of them as family, but it hadn't been that hard for them to let him go. In the end he had become a political liability. One they were now considering hiring. Life was certainly never dull.

"Yeah. Anyway we parted company. I got help. Now I'm fine. Mostly fine. And isn't this just the conversation I wanted to have with a young attractive woman that I'm trying to pick up in bar?"

This made her smile. "You're at a disadvantage. I know a lot about you."

"And all I know about you is that you had bad taste in men a few years ago, an untrustworthy car, and a job you're not quite thrilled with. Oh yeah, and a really cool name."

"And my quality. Don't forget my quality."

"Right." 

The waiter arrived with their dinner and the two ate even as they continued to talk.

"So tell me about some of the other people you worked with. That was Sam Seaborn here with you before, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But he's got boring hair."

"Yes, he's definitely less distinctive than you but he does a lot of the political talk shows which is why he looked familiar. I'm sort of a junky. I remember this one show where he got beat by this blonde republican. It was hysterical. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Yeah, that was Ainsley. She actually works in the White House Council's office now."

"And what about Ms. Cregg. I love to watch her. C-SPAN will show the actual press briefings unedited, you know not just the sound bites. She's great the way she handles the reporters."

"She's a pro. And classy and smart. Can't ask for more than that."

Then Donna laughed out loud.

"What?" he asked.

"I just remembered. You did a briefing once..."

"Oh no."

"Something about a secret plan to fight inflation."

"Here we go."

Donna laughed so hard her eyes began to water. "I remember it distinctly. You were like, `Yeah, the President's working on a secret plan' and you were being totally sarcastic..."

"Thank you. Yes, I was being sarcastic."

"Then they started to hound you about it. It was classic. Because you couldn't very well say there was no plan to fight inflation."

"You've got a really freaky memory."

"Another quality. I'm multi-qualitied."

"I can see that. So ended my press briefing days."

"And not a minute too soon." Donna glanced over at his plate. "You going to eat those fries?"

"No, help yourself." He watched her pick at his food and thought she was cute the way she rejected some fries but selected others. "Can I ask... this might be rude, but how old are you?"

Popping a fry into her mouth, she answered, "Twenty-eight. Why?"

Oh my God she was young. And she knew he had a stroke and PTSD. The sensible thing to do would be to pay the tab and leave.

"How old are you?"

"Uhh...thirty-eight."

Her lips quirked. "You're forty. Remember, the Time Magazine article."

"Oh yeah. I've really got to stop doing those."

"I don't have a problem with you being older," she confessed somewhat shyly.

"You don't?" 

"No. I can learn a great deal from you. For instance, what was it like growing up during the Depression? Did you fight in WWII or did your military career end with WWI?"

"She's funny ladies and gentleman."

"Not really funny so much as witty. I'm very witty."

"Okay."

"Josh," she stated reaching over and putting her hand on top of his. Their eyes met and the chemistry was unmistakable. 

"Yes?" he asked wondering if she was going to suggest that they go out again. Or maybe she was going to invite him back to her place. Or maybe she was going to comment on how it seemed like they had known each other for much longer than a few measly hours.

"Do you mind if I finish off those fries?"

Or not.


	3. Bedford Falls 3

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

They were lingering over coffee, neither seeming to want the night to end. The now crowded DC bar was loud and filled with smoke, but they seemed to be in their own world tucked in a back booth oblivious to everything but each other.

"So you're a political consultant and you have your own business."

"Yep."

"That's good. You get to be your own boss. Somehow I don't seeing you taking orders very well."

"Oh I took them, I just didn't act on them a lot," he joked. "Yes, I find that there is a certain freedom in running my own show. I still do just as much stupid stuff, but now nobody yells at me for it."

"Who are your clients?"

"Right now I have two with a possible third, but I'm not sure I want the job. One, is Congressman Skinner..."

"Congressman Skinner? But he's a Republican."

"I know. I keep trying to talk him out of that."

"But how can you consult for the other side. Isn't that a conflict of interests? He might think you're giving him bad advice you know, on purpose."

"It doesn't really work like that. I don't so much advise him on policy as I do how to handle getting his message out and dealing with the press. Also letting him know where his constituents stand on certain issues based on polling data. His staff creates the policy; I just let him know how it's going to play out. And every once and awhile I try to tell him how his thinking has been completely warped by his Republican cronies and that he should leave the Dark Side and come join the Rebellion."

"What does he say to that?"

"Stuff yourself, Lyman."

Donna laughed and immediately decided that she liked Congressman Skinner. "So who is your other client?"

"Senator Fellman. And yes, he is a Democrat. With him I do a little policy advising. He's an appointed freshman and I'm trying to help him find his toe hold in the Senate."

"Fellman? He's from Minnesota right? He replaced Senator Stackhouse."

"That's the one."

"God that was tragic. When he collapsed like that on the floor of the Senate right there on T.V. And then when they found out later that he was filer busting because he wanted more funding for autism because his grandson was autistic...it made me cry."

"Yeah, he was a stubborn old coot. I don't know why it had to come to that. He must not have made a very good case to Wheeler."

"Wheeler? Who's he?"

"My replacement."

"Oh. Right. I've seen him a few times on the talk shows. He's got beady eyes."

"That's actually a requirement for the job. I only got the position because I claimed if they didn't give it to me on account of me not having beady eyes then that would be discrimination."

"Ha ha," she said. "I mean it. I don't think I like him."

Josh smiled at her trying to decide if she didn't like him because she was being loyal to him. Of course not. Hell, they had just met a few hours ago. Still it was a nice thought.

The waiter came by, the fourth time since leaving the check, to ask if they wanted anything else. 

"I think he's trying to get rid of us," Josh observed.

"We've been here for," Donna glanced at her watch. "six hours!"

Josh looked at his own watch. "Really, I only have five and a half hours."

Donna reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Your watch is wrong."

"No, it can't be. I live by this watch."

"Then you must often find yourself late to things."

"That's funny because I do," he said checking the watch again.

Donna just shook her head. She reached into her purse prepared to split the bill. 

"Oh no. This is on me. After all I asked you to dinner." Josh took out his wallet and paid the bill along with a generous tip. 

"Okay, but next time is on me."

"Next time?"

"See the way I did that. The way I just put that out there. I'm really quite good."

"Yes you are."

They left the bar and stood outside on the street facing each other. 

"I'm going to hail a cab," she told him. 

"Or hey, I know, my place is just a few blocks that way," he said pointing over his shoulder. "See the way I did that, the way I just put that out there."

"Yes, but you are so not subtle."

"I can be subtle."

"I really don't think you can be," she said. She looked at him sideways as if trying to come to a decision and then shook her ahead. "I'm not a one night stand sort of girl."

"I don't think this would be a one night stand," he told her very seriously.

"I'm not a do it on the first date kind of girl either. I'm more like a three or four dates and we'll see kind of girl. Not very exciting and as a result my sex life has suffered but there it is."

Josh nodded good-naturedly. "Okay. Well then that was date number one."

"No it wasn't. That was just the introduction stage."

"No at the bar, that was the introduction stage. Dinner definitely counted as date number one."

"Fine, but then I'll have to withhold sexual consideration to date number five."

"Three."

"Four."

"Deal." 

Donna laughed at the idea of negotiating sex. He really wasn't subtle at all. But his dimples were in full force and she found herself reconsidering the walk to his place. Best not to tell him that though. 

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

Donna reached into her purse and took out a business card and a pen. "Turn around." She placed the card on his back and began to pen her number on the back of the card.

"Ouch," he complained. "What is that, like some super sharp pen?"

"Yes, Josh I chose my extra sharp pen to write my number down on your back. This way if you lose my card the numbers will be imprinted on your skin."

"Well, that's very clever."

When she finished, he turned around and took the card. "So I'll call you."

Donna signaled for a cab and one pulled over toward where she was standing. She turned back to him. "Okay."

She opened the cab door. "Do you need a lift home?"

"No. Walking is good for the leg," he said patting his right leg. "Hey Donna," he called before she could step into the cab. "If you were a one night stand or do it on the first date kind of a girl you would be tempted right?"

Absolutely, she thought. "Maybe," she said aloud. "Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight, Donnatella."

***** 

Donna let herself into her apartment and hoped her roommate wasn't up. She knew she was wearing a goofy grin on her face and she wasn't up to a post date rehash. 

"Hey, I was starting to wonder about you?" her roommate Karin announced as she walked through the door. 

She had moved in not too long ago. They were friendly, but not quite friends yet. Still, Donna thought it was nice that she was worried. 

"I met someone," Donna said casually. "We had dinner."

"Cool. I felt really bad for standing you up. Okay. I'm going to bed now. I just wanted to say sorry."

"No problem." Donna was glad she wasn't going to be asked to dish tonight. Maybe tomorrow she could talk about it. Tonight she wanted to think about it. She'd dated occasionally in the past year since she'd been in DC, one guy who had actually made it to date number four, until he wigged out on her after date number six because he wasn't ready for a commitment, which she had found herself grateful for by the time he made his declaration. But she'd never had a date like that. She couldn't remember ever being so ... comfortable with someone she had just met. She hoped he didn't turn out to be one of those guys who said he would call but never did. 

Just then the phone rang. "I got it, Karin." Donna told her reaching for the phone, assuming it was probably a crank at this late hour.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's me."

There was absolutely no reason in the world why she should know who was on the other end of the phone. The fact that she did made her stomach flutter. 

"Hi."

"I'm not a psycho."

"I didn't think you were."

"I mean I'm not some crazy who's calling even though I just left you because I'm desperate or anything."

"Well that's comforting."

"It's just I got home and I looked at my schedule for the next few days and it's packed. So I'm calling to tell you I probably can't call you again for several days, but I didn't want you to think I wasn't going to call... so I called." 

She could almost see him wincing at the ridiculousness of that statement on the other end of the line. "So you called to tell me you won't be calling me."

"For a few days," he clarified.

"Okay."

"Good. So I'll call you again."

"In a few days," she finished. 

"Right. This was a pretty good example of me not being subtle again, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just thought I would clarify that. Night."

"Bye." Donna waited until she heard the click at the other end before she hung up.


	4. Bedford Falls 4

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and she was standing by the carousel on the Mall in pair of short overalls and her hair tied back in a ponytail. He was reminded again of how young she was, but figured it was too damn bad because he was hooked. Two dates and an introduction and he was hooked worse than a fish. Just the site of her made his breath catch in his chest. But he was cool. He waited until he was breathing normally again before he called out to her.

"Yo!" he called. 

She turned at the sound of his voice and waved. Then reaching behind her she lifted what appeared to be a picnic basket over her arm. 

"You brought lunch?" he questioned although she obviously had. 

"Yep. You got the blanket," she stated pointing where it was draped over his arm. "It's big right? We need a big blanket for a picnic."

"Why, it's just the two of us?"

"To keep the bugs away," she explained. "You know, the larger the perimeter the farther away the are."

No, he didn't know, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Okay. Sure."

"Are you humoring me? Is that what you are doing? Because the bug perimeter is a real thing."

"I hate the way you do that," he complained though not really meaning it.

"What?"

"You know the psychic thing."

"Scary isn't it. But it's not like I can read all your thoughts."

"That's good to know."

"Just most of your of thoughts."

"What am I thinking now?" he smirked.

"You're thinking the number 3."

"God, you're good. You should go on Letterman and do stupid human tricks."

"It's not much of a trick. You're just very obvious."

Josh leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips swiping is tongue inside her mouth for a quick taste. He supposed he was obvious, but he couldn't remember wanting any woman the way he wanted Donna. She'd let him kiss her after date number two and the taste of her had stayed with him all week. He'd cursed the schedule that had kept him tied up so that it had been six days since he'd last seen her. That was another thing he couldn't ever remember doing: counting days. 

He spread the blanket out in a center section of the Mall where they had an excellent view of the Capitol and the Monument. "So what's for lunch?"

"I brought fruit salad, pasta salad, turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomato and lemonade." Donna handed him one of the sandwiches. 

Josh opened it and looked for the mayo. All he saw was mustard. "There's no cheese or mayo on this sandwich."

"Right. Cheese and mayonnaise add a lot of fat. It's not good for your cholesterol."

"Are you trying to take care of me, Donnatella?"

She hesitated. It was a little soon to be watching over him like a mother hen. On the other hand, he'd been shot, suffered a stroke, and has PTSD. It's not like he couldn't use a little watching over. "Yes," she finally admitted.

He considered this for a minute. He wanted a lover not a mother. But he couldn't stop the gooey feeling inside him knowing that she cared enough to leave off the mayo. When in the hell had he started to get gooey feelings? He'd dated Mandy for six years, they had lived together for two, no gooey feelings. Not one. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. "Okay. But this isn't because I'm old is it?"

"Yes, Josh it's absolutely because you're old. How old are you again, fifty? Fifty-Five? You used to hang out with Roosevelt, you know the older one, Teddy, didn't you?"

"You know you are a lot less cute when you're being sarcastic."

"No I'm not. Besides I actually thought that someday, you know in the near future, we might have sex, and I didn't want you dropping dead on top of me. Very hard to explain that to the paramedics. Then you get the reputation of being a killer in bed... and it's all downhill from there."

"I see why that might be a problem for you. Okay, no mayonnaise. But let's get back to this near future idea."

"I thought that might get your attention."

"Actually it was the word sex that got my attention, but never let it be said I can't concentrate on sex and other things too."

"You're a real multi-tasker," she agreed. "So multi-task and eat." 

He ate his sandwich without further complaint. Donna tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't help but watch him fidget around as he tried to relax. It was clear that relaxing on a hot sunny afternoon wasn't something Josh did on a regular basis. His brow was furrowed and he actually looked like he might be in pain. 

"You've got a headache." It was as statement not a question.

He looked up from his fruit salad. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry, but I'm right, right?"

"Yeah. But it's no big thing. I'm just stressed. This week's been a bitch. Fellman is clueless. I feel like I need to do his job for him."

"And you said his chief of staff was a boob who was looking more for an opportunity to move up than to actually help Fellman."

"I told you that?"

"The other night on the phone."

"Oh yeah. Well I was right. All he knows is how to be popular. Fellman is going to have to be more than that if he actually wants to win his election. Having been appointed, there is really no way to tell what kind of candidate he makes." 

"Come here," she encouraged him. She was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her and she patted her thighs.

"Somehow I don't think that signal means what I hope it means. At least not out here on the Mall. There are children about."

"Come rest your head on my lap, is what the signal meant, and for an old man you really are a pervert."

"God I hope so. Seriously, Donna I'm not good at lying down. I think my brain actually works faster, if that's possible."

Donna tried not to let him see her roll her eyes. 

He saw her anyway. "I have a very fast brain," he said protesting her doubt.

"I know you do. You told me all about it. Harvard then Yale..."

"And my SAT's? Did I bring those out yet?"

"Not but for as old as you are I really doubt that you could remember them."

"760 verbal, baby, and some other high number in math. That one is a little hazy. But 760 verbal."

"Wait. Stop. I might swoon. Yep, definitely on the verge of swooning."

"You're mocking me again."

"Yes, I am, but you love it."

"Strangely, I do."

"Come here and lay down, Fast Brain. I'll rub your temples."

That sounded nice. In fact that sounded very nice. Tossing the fruit aside he settled his head on her soft thighs, which were really quite comfortable considering how svelte they were. 

Gently she began to rub his temples in soft circular motions. "So is it just Fellman that's got you so upset?"

"No, Nancy told me she's not coming back after she has the baby. I had a hunch, but now it's definite. Which means I've only got two months to find a permanent replacement."

"So, how hard can that be? This town is littered with people who would kill to work with the mastermind behind the Bartlet campaign."

"Okay that thing you do, you know when you boost my ego, that feels almost as good as what you are doing now. But I'm pretty sure, this is just a guess of course, that sex would probably feel better than both of things combined."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Uh huh. Anyway it's not just replacing Nancy. I really need two more people: one to handle the phones and typing and another for research and scheduling and that sort of thing. I'm just not sure I can take on two people with Fellman being so uncertain."

"What if you took on the President as a client? Then you could pay two people."

Josh opened one eye and looked up at her. "I told you that too?"

"Okay, I'm starting to think you are drunk when you make your midnight calls and forget them the very next day."

"I don't always call at midnight."

"No, last night you called at 11:45."

"Sorry. It's just that I don't sleep easily and..."

"Josh, it's okay. I sort of like them. My roommate and I aren't exactly buddies. She stays at her boyfriend's most nights anyway so it's not like the phone bothers her, and I like telling you how my day went and hearing about your day. You know sort of like a rehash. Even if you do wake me up to do it."

She saw him smile. Donna continued to rub his temples with just enough pressure to feel good, but not so much that it hurt. "So what about the President? What are you going to do?"

A silent snore was her answer. So much for his fast brain, she thought. Currently, it was very much at rest.


	5. Bedford Falls 5

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"You're wrong, CJ. I think we need to take a more aggressive stance. Something along the lines of screw you, I was sick and it was nobody's damn business but mine and my family's."

"Absolutely Sam, because the American people really love being told to go screw themselves."

"Well you could say it nicer. You know without the screwing..." Sam's voice trailed off as he thought he saw something over CJ's shoulder.

Sam and CJ were walking along the path that framed the Mall on their way back to the White House. They had just come from Union Station where they had grabbed a bite to eat after deciding that they both needed some fresh air and a little exercise. They had been cooped up in the West Wing for what felt like years. Toby remained behind with Wheeler and Leo. CJ had called him a bat. 

"So you are saying don't say screw on national television. Geez, Sam, these pearls of wisdom are so inspiring sometimes. I don't know ... what are you looking at?" She followed his gaze to a couple sitting out on the grass. A slim blond was sitting up watching a dog catch a Frisbee not too far from her, her weight supported by her hands, while a man seemed to nap in her lap. 

They looked like good friends. Like lovers. For some reason it made CJ's stomach clench. Like she was watching two people share something that she herself was never going to have. She shook off the maudlin spinster thoughts and turned back to Sam. "What? You know the girl?"

"I think. And I think that's Josh."

"Right. Josh is taking a nap on some woman's lap on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of the Mall. And bats just flew out Toby's ass."

"You know you are on a real bat kick lately."

"Yeah, I don't know what that's about." CJ turned back to the couple. The funny widow's peak. The flaming hair. The bony knees that his shorts revealed. "It is Josh."

"I told you," Sam said as he made his way toward them. He stopped and waited for Donna to turn and recognize him. 

"You're Sam. Sam Seaborn."

"Yes and you're the girl from the bar."

"Okay, we're going to have to lose that description. My name is Donna." She reached up to shake his hand, careful not to move too much and wake Josh. "He's sleeping."

"I see that. He rarely does that you know."

"Headache," she whispered. Behind Sam she saw CJ approach. "Oh my gosh. You're CJ Cregg. I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks. And you're Josh's friend."

"I guess that's better than bar girl," she muttered. "I'm Donna. Donna Moss. Josh and I are ... dating."

CJ shot Sam a big grin. "Josh is dating. That's so cool."

"I'm the one who told him to go for it."

"I mean after Mandy, I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd sworn off women forever."

"Who's Mandy?" Donna asked.

"I know. He's so much better off without her. Who wants to be married to someone who leaves when things get tough?"

"Married? Mandy?" Donna interrupted.

CJ glanced down at Donna. "Josh's ex. We hated her."

"Ex." She breathed a large sigh of relief. 

"Yeah, his ex-wife. She left him before the shooting technically speaking. But she didn't come back after. And we probably shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Oh." He was married. And divorced. Not so strange considering he was forty. She would have to remember to use that as another "old" example the next time she teased him.

Sam crouched down next to Donna and checked to see that Josh was still asleep. "So you could say that you have some influence over him now. Right?"

"Not really. I'm making him wait for the sex."

Sam turned a pretty shade of pink, and Donna had to remind herself that not only was he a stranger, he was the President's speech writer, not someone she should be lippy with, even if he was Josh's friend. 

"Okay," he said slowly. "But after... you know... maybe you could convince him that coming to work for us would be a good thing."

Josh opened an eye. "You are so pathetic using her to get me to come back."

"You're awake," Sam squeaked.

"Yeah, Donna said sex, it has that affect on me." Josh sat up and blinked his eyes a few times against the sun. Standing before him were two excessively long legs that if he followed them all the way up led to CJ. "Hey there stranger."

"Looking good, Lyman."

"Yeah well, you know. That's a given. So what's happening?"

"Didn't you hear, Sam was ruthlessly using your new girl friend to withhold sex until you came back to work for us. And it's working too."

Josh looked at Donna who shrugged her shoulders innocently as if to say it was out of her hands. "No, not for real, though." 

"We need you, Josh. Wheeler's a putz. I think Leo wants to fire him."

"So he'll fire him and hire another putz. If I go back I go back as a consultant."

Sam stood up and smiled smugly at CJ. "He's going to do it."

"I did not say that," Josh corrected him. 

"You said "if". I'm desperate. I'll take it."

"Come on, Sparky. Let's leave these two so they can finish their date. Donna it was nice to meet you."

"You too. Both of you."

  
As they walked away CJ couldn't help looking over her shoulder. Josh was sitting up and Donna was rubbing gentle circles over his back. "God," she sighed. 

"What?" Sam glanced back but saw nothing unusual.

"Mandy never touched him like that."

"Mandy never touched him. Period. It's pretty much why they got divorced."

"Yeah, it's just a shame. I mean if ... well, whatever. Let's go tell Toby Josh said "if." He can follow up with a little more pressure and then we'll have him."

  
Josh yawned hugely. "God, how long have I been out."

"Not long. A half an hour maybe."

"A half an hour!" Josh checked his watch. "Damn, I've got a four o'clock cocktail thing I have to go to with Fellman. I'm going to have to leave in a few minutes or I'll be late."

"It's okay. There will be other dates."

"Right," he said somewhat relieved. 

"It's just that this one no longer counts as date number three."

"Noooo," he cried. "That's so not fair. I was awake for most of it."

"Rules are rules. And my rules specifically state in order to count an outing as a date both parties must be awake and speaking for at least three hours."

Josh smiled at her with a ruthless little gleam in his eye. "Okay, I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to start bringing the heavily artillery."

"Uh oh. That sounds dangerous."

"Yep. And if that doesn't work. I'm calling out the big guns."

"Don't you mean the big gun?"

He smirked at her. "Yeah that too."

"Ooooh. I'm all a flutter. "

He kissed her on the lips loving the soft feel of them under his own. "You will be. Trust me." 

Donna supposed that one day she would tell him that just his kiss was enough to make her knees tremble and her heart beat heavy in her chest. But not today. A girl had to have some secrets after all. 

Josh cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and decided that he had all the time in the world to spend learning the feel of her and absorbing the taste of her. Her mouth was hot and smooth and wet and he wanted more of it. More of her. When he felt the need to push her onto her back so that he could be above her, he knew he had to pull back or risk shocking the little kiddies that scampered about all around them. Reluctantly he released her. 

"Wow," Donna sighed. "That's some pretty powerful ammunition you're packing there."

He nodded. "Told ya. Okay, let's clean this mess up and I will escort you home so we can end our not third date. I don't suppose I can get like a half a point for this? You know something that entitles me to a little groping."

"Nope," she chuckled as she stood. "Is your headache gone?"

Josh considered that for a minute. Not only was the pain gone, but the tension he'd felt all week was gone. He didn't know if that was from the nap, or the time he'd spent with Donna. He was betting on the latter.

"Yeah. I feel good." 

He said it as if it was a rare occurrence for him to feel that way. Donna committed herself to making sure he felt good more often. 

"But it still doesn't solve my problem with Nancy," he grumbled leaning down to pick up the blanket. Donna already had the basket packed up and was waiting for him. He looked at her and suddenly it hit him like a truck.

His mouth was opened; his eyes were bulging. Donna might have been worried he was having another stroke if it weren't for the fact that she was psychic. Josh was looking at her like he had just solved the mystery of the universe. "Oh no."

"Donna..."

"No way. Not in a million years."

"But Donna this is perfect."

"You're crazy!"

"Not in doubt, but I think this best idea I've ever had. Donna I need you to come work for me."


	6. Bedford Falls 6

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"But I want you," he whined.

"You're a big boy Josh. You should know by now that you don't get everything you want."

"Okay I need you."

Donna just raised her eyebrows.

"What if I begged?"

"Why do men ever think that's going to work?"

"Please! Maybe we don't dive right in to it. Maybe we just start out with baby steps."

They were sitting at her kitchen table over two plates filled with roasted chicken, potatoes and steamed asparagus. Josh had eaten his chicken and potatoes, but Donna wasn't letting him go until he'd eaten some of the asparagus. 

"I think I'm beginning to know you Josh and you don't strike me as the baby step sort of guy. I would give you a little and you would want the whole pie."

"Okay that's true. But did I mention that I need you."

"Josh it would be weird."

"Why?"

"Because we're... I mean we're contemplating... you know. We can't do that and have me work for you too."

"Again, why not?"

"Well, for one you would be my boss and you would get to tell me to do stuff."

An evil grin crossed over his face.

"Work stuff," she elaborated.

The grin faded. "True, but it's not like you would always have to listen to me."

"You would be paying me."

"To work, not to have sex with me. That you're going to do for free."

"Still holding out hope on that one, huh?"

"Eternally."

"We just started dating. We barely know each other."

"We are on our fourth date."

"Third date," she corrected him.

"Third date," he grumbled.

"What if it doesn't work out? Do you really want to show up to work every day having to face your ex-girlfriend?"

He had to show up a few days at work and face his ex-wife. That hadn't been fun. But that was because it was Mandy. Mandy had rarely been fun. Somehow he couldn't imagine every being sorry to see Donna. 

"If it didn't work out, which I think is a very unlikely possibility especially once you realize how great I am in bed, and you decided you couldn't continue to work for me then I would promise to find you a better job."

He was swaying her. He could see it in her eyes as she searched for more reasons. It was time to push a little. "You already said you didn't like your job, that you didn't feel like you were making an impact. Well how would you like to help save President Bartlet's administration and possibly get him re-elected?"

"You're taking the job?"

"It wasn't really a question, I just wanted them to beg a little."

"But we would be together all the time. Day and night."

"Yeah that's the perk. Twenty four hour Lyman."

"Why does that frighten me?"

"Actually," Josh stated, trying not to be too offended that she was nervous about spending her days and nights with him. After all he was a little intense. "I'm out of the office most days. I go from meeting to meeting. I would need you to hang back, handle my schedule, do research, head up some of my polling crews. The truth is if you worked for me, you would barely ever see me. Maybe the occasional morning or afternoon. Hell, you would miss me."

"Eat your asparagus," she said finally, taking her plate over to the kitchen sink.

Josh ate the offensive vegetable mostly to be polite. Then he took his own plate to the sink trapping her against the counter with his body as he watched her wash and rinse the dishes. 

"You know you want to do it," he whispered seductively in her ear before taking the sweet flesh of her lobe between his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back against him. He shifted his hips not wanting to force his erection on her, but when she sighed and dropped her head back on his shoulder he couldn't stop himself. God, it felt so good to hold her, to be aroused by her, and to arouse her. He kissed a trail down her neck until he felt her twist around. 

Facing her, he lowered his head and took her mouth. He felt her wet hands cup the back of his neck, heard her groan into his mouth, and thought he might die on the spot if he had to wait another minute to make love to her. 

Make love. 

Something he hadn't done since before the stroke, since before the shooting, since probably too long before that. His marriage to Mandy ended months before they even considered divorce, but he believed in being faithful to his vows. Now, here he was on the cusp of having sex with Donna, who he had decided was the sexiest woman on the planet, and suddenly he was nervous. 

He felt like he was sixteen again, unsure of himself, unsure of his body. It was a sobering thought. What if he didn't have the strength to... He couldn't even finish that thought. Worse what would she think of the scar that ran down his chest. He'd just gotten used to the damn thing himself. He thought it made him look like Frankenstein. His fears plagued him to the point where he felt his erection fading. Great, he thought. Perfect. 

"Josh," Donna whispered against his lips. "I've been thinking, you really were awake for most of that last date. It really doesn't seem fair to..."

"I've got to go."

She pulled back and searched his face. He averted his eyes and pulled her arms out from around his neck. "I'm really sorry. I forgot about this early morning meeting. I'm horrible in the morning. If I don't get out of here now..."

He would have bolted for the door if it hadn't been for his damn leg.

"Josh? But tomorrow is Saturday."

"I'll call you. And think about the job. I mean it. I really do... I mean I think it would be a good idea."

He was gone before she could say anything else. 

Staring at the closed door, she tried not to panic. It's okay, she told herself. It's not that he wasn't attracted to her. She'd felt him against her butt when he pressed her up against the sink. He'd definitely been interested at first. Then she turned to face him.

Oh God. What if it was her face? What if he was substituting her for someone else? His ex-wife? Maybe she was a tall slim blonde and as long as he saw her from the back he could pretend it was Mandy, but when she turned around....

No. That couldn't be. He'd kissed her before and seemed interested. He always kissed her. He kissed her when he showed up for their dates, at the end of their dates, and several times in the middle of their dates if he could manage it. She loved his kisses. She craved his kisses. She craved him. She knew by date number two that she wanted to make love with him, she just wanted him to chase her a little bit. She sensed that Josh was a man who enjoyed the chase. 

Maybe she waited too long. Maybe once she offered herself to him he was no longer interested. Maybe ... he was the biggest jerk on the planet!

  
As soon as the door had closed behind him he knew he'd made a mistake. Everything inside him told him to go back and just talk to her. Tell her why he was suddenly freaked. But his legs kept moving. Then he was driving home. Now he was sitting in his apartment nursing a Scotch and calling himself an idiot in every language he knew. Which was pretty much just English and Spanish.

Idiot.

He couldn't imagine what she was thinking. All his talk and bolster about what a phenomenal lover he was, and he'd bolted and run like a scared rabbit. Josh Lyman: Bunny Lover. He took another sip of his drink and decided it was a good time to get outrageously drunk.

  
Donna stared at the ringing phone on her nightstand. It was him. Of course it was him, it was after midnight. But she wasn't going to pick it up. He couldn't just pretend that nothing happened tonight. 

Unless he was calling to explain what happened tonight. Donna was afraid of what that explanation might be. Maybe he was calling her to tell her he was no longer interested and he left because he was afraid to tell her to her face.

Oh just pick up the damn phone, her subconscious yelled, and stop speculating. 

"Hello."

"Hiya."

"You left Josh." No point in beating around the bush.

"Like a bunny," he slurred.

Like a bunny, she thought, confused. What the hell did that mean? "Why? Was it me?" she finally asked in a quite voice. 

"God no. Oh God. No. I mean no. No no no no. Uh uh. No way. Nope."

"Okay, I get the point."

"All me. Frankenssshtein Lyman."

"You're drunk, Josh," she realized.

"Shhhhhh, sshhh, don't tell Donna, I don't wanna her to know."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what he said. Frankenstein. Why would he... oh my God. The scar. 

"Josh, what kind of drunk are you?"

"Happy drunk."

"Will you remember this conversation tomorrow?"

"Nope. Big headache though. Need my temples rubbed. Need other things rubbed too."

"Then tell me why you didn't want me to rub them tonight?"

"I'm ugly."

She felt her eyes fill with tears, then she suppressed a chuckle when he hiccupped. 

"I don't think your ugly," she whispered into the phone.

"No? You haven't seen it yet. Sucks. Scars suck. Sucks scars cars, sars."

"Josh what are you doing?"

"My tonguesss not working right."

"No, I imagine it isn't. Now I want you to listen to me."

"Kay."

"Go get a drink of cold water, take two aspirin and go to bed. Then tomorrow..."

"Wait. Too much. Water, assspirin..."

"Bed."

"You come'n over?"

"No. Because you're drunk and when we do sleep together I want you to remember it. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow you will forget this, but lucky for you I won't. And I know just what to do."

"You do?"

"Yep. I'm going to seduce you before you realize what's happening and have a chance to freak out again."

"Kay, that sounds good."

"It will be. I promise. You promise me you're going to forget this."

"Won't remember a thing. Never do."

"Then I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Reeeeeally?"

There was such awe in his voice it made her smile. "Goodnight Josh."

"Night Donnatellatella."


	7. Bedford Falls 7

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

His head was going to fall off. Nope. Wait. It was going to explode. No, not explode. Implode. Yes, that was it. His head was going to implode. But why?

Oh my God, was he having another stroke? No, he didn't think so. That hadn't hurt this bad. That was sort of quick. One minute he was in his office shouting out his assistant, couldn't even remember his name, as he'd been the fifth in a year, and the next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital.

So what happened? Did someone hit him with a hammer? Because that's what this felt like. Or at least that's what he imagined getting hit in the head with a hammer would feel like if he'd ever been hit in the head with a hammer. 

He was rambling in his mind and that needed to stop because it hurt too much. Think, Lyman when was the last time your head hurt like this....

The morning after he'd signed his divorce papers. Ohhhh, now it all made sense. He must have gotten drunk last night and now he was in hangover hell. But why had he gotten drunk? The last time he did it was to forget the complete and utter mistake he'd made by marrying Mandy. Unfortunately even alcohol couldn't erase two years. He hated making mistakes. Hell, the marriage would have been over the minute after the honeymoon ended, when they'd both discovered they didn't like living with each other very much, if he hadn't been so adamant about not admitting failure. It took Mandy two years to convince him.

Sometimes he thinks she married him knowing it was going to be a disaster just so she could rub it in his face that he messed up. She was like that. 

But he'd long since moved beyond that particular failure, so why had he gotten drunk last night. 

Donna.

Uh oh. She hadn't dumped him had she? He would have remembered that wouldn't he? Forcing his mind to function, he tried to retrace his steps. He'd been pestering her all week to come work for him to no avail. Last night she cooked him dinner where he learned two things; she was a great cook and he still hated vegetables. But it was cute the way she made him eat them... digressing. Focus Lyman.

So he was pestering her about the job then... Oh shit. 

Please, he prayed, please let my head implode so I don't ever have to face her again. 

The phone rang next to his bed and he cried out in pain, the sound crippling his head. Knowing the only way to stop it was to pick it up he reached for the phone. 

"Lo."

"Good morning!" said the very loud very cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Donna?"

"And how are you this beautiful sunny morning?"

Josh opened his eyes to confirm that it was in fact sunny. Big mistake! Ow. Severe pain. He closed his eyes again. "Kay. Why are you calling?" 

Hadn't he humiliated himself completely in front of her last night? Wasn't she deciding this very minute that a forty year old washed up divorcee with a scar and a limp was the last thing a beautiful young witty and bright woman like herself needed to deal with in her life?

"Because you told me you had an early meeting and as your new assistant I felt it was my responsibility to make sure you weren't late."

Apparently not. "My new assistant?"

"What's the matter? Having trouble hearing? Let me speak up. Yes! Josh! Your new assistant!" she shouted into the phone. Donna covered the receiver with her hand while she chuckled to herself. She hated herself for punishing him this way... but then again it was funny.

Josh pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced. "Please, please, Donna. Softly. I have ... a little bit of a headache."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"You should see a doctor about them, Josh."

"Trust me if a doctor ever found a cure for these headaches he would be a very rich man. So you called to tell me you are taking the job." Did this mean she had decided against them being lovers? He wouldn't blame her after the exhibition he'd put on last night. 

"And to tell you not to be late. To, you know, your thing."

"My thing?" Josh racked his brain.

"Your morning appointment. You know the reason why you had to leave early last night." Come on, Josh, she thought. Play along. Otherwise this might get tricky.

"Oh right. Yes. I'm glad you reminded me. I almost forgot," he said quickly hoping he hadn't blown it. God, she believed him about the early morning appointment. Someday he would have to tell her the truth so he could tease her about how gullible she was. 

"So you better get going."

"I will. And thanks." He was about to hang up when suddenly he asked. "So this assistant thing, is this for real?"

"Well I do have a few questions."

"Shoot. But quietly."

"I work forty hours a week now, how many hours a week will I work if I work for you?"

He thought about that. "Seventy." No point in scaring her with truth just yet.

"Okay. And currently I'm at G5 salary. Will I make more money working for you?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You won't make less money," he offered generously. 

"Okay. And since working on the Bartlet campaign, then as Deputy Chief of Staff and including Nancy, how many assistants have you had in about the last three to four years?"

"Including the campaign?"

"Yes."

"And Nancy."

"Yes."

"Eight." No point in scaring her with the truth just yet.

"I see. So apparently you're very easy to work for."

"I have my moments."

"So let my recap, you're offering me a job where I will work almost twice as hard as I do now for the same money, for a man who is obviously a very difficult person to work for."

"Who could resist that?"

"Rule number one, Josh, I don't do coffee."

"What does that mean?"

"I will not bring you coffee. I am a college-educated woman of the twenty first century. I will be efficient, organized, and thorough. I'm never sick except for the very rare case of strep throat. I'm exceptionally loyal and am willing to do any job that needs to be done. However, under no circumstances will I fetch coffee."

"Really?" he asked glumly. Nancy always brought him coffee.

"Really."

"This is a deal breaker?"

"Yep."

Donna waited for a minute. "Josh! You're kidding right. You're not actually considering not giving me the job because I won't bring you coffee."

"I really like having my coffee brought to me," he smiled mischievously.

"You'll have to learn to live with the disappointment."

"Okay."

"Okay. So Monday, I'm going to quit my job."

"Why don't you come over Monday night? We'll celebrate."

"Okay."

The two were silent for a moment. Donna was wondering if she'd made the right decision. If working for him would ruin their relationship. If in the end, he liked her more as an assistant than as a girlfriend. There were so many things she had to consider. It was possibly the biggest risk of her life, well, except for loading up her car and driving to New Hampshire. But in the end that all worked out so she had to believe that this would too. 

Josh had fallen asleep again.

"Josh." No answer. "Josh. Josh!" she finally shouted. 

"I'm up. I'm up," he muttered grabbing the phone feeling his head begin to throb all over again. 

"You need to get out of bed, Josh if you are going to make it to your thing in time."

"Right," he lied. He had no intention of moving for the next several hours. 

"So I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

Josh fumbled with the phone until he had finally managed to hang it up. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than the pain in his head. Like the fact that Donna was going to take the job. And more importantly, he hadn't totally screwed up last night. 

That comforting thought had just about lulled him back to sleep when the shrill noise of the phone woke him up again. 

"What?" he answered. 

"You're still in bed."

Uh oh. "No, no, I was just getting into the shower."

"I don't believe you."

It was hell dating a psychic. "Okay, I'm going now. You don't have to call again. I'm definitely up. So I'm going to take a shower and leave, so you don't have to call again."

"But Josh, what if you fall back asleep? I'll call again in a half hour to make sure you've left." 

She hung up and all Josh could do was stare at the phone. He was actually going to have to leave. Because the only other alternative was listening to the phone ring again in a half hour. If he didn't know better he almost might have thought that she knew he was lying and that she was just doing this to punish him.... Naaah.


	8. Bedford Falls 8a - ADULT

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

She could do this.

Nope, there is no way in hell she could do this. 

Donna opened her raincoat again and looked in her bathroom mirror. She could do this. She definitely could do this. 

Nope, no way in hell she could do this.

"Hey, Donna are you going to be in there all night?" her roommate asked.

Donna wrapped the raincoat around her and tied the sash at her waist. She opened the bathroom door and hoped she wasn't blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled as she brushed past Karin. She made it to the front door where stepped into a pair of sandals.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know you look funny. Like you're nervous about something."

"No no. Not me. I'm not nervous. Well, maybe a little. I quit my job today."

"So you're going to do it, you're going to go work for him?"

Donna didn't like the tone in her voice. It sounded a lot like `You idiot, don't you realize you've just made the biggest mistake of your life!' "Yeah."

"Oh, then good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going over there to see him now. We're going to celebrate," she tried to say casually. 

Her roommate nodded and smiled. "Oh I get it. The old nothing under the raincoat trick. Trust me, it works every time."

Donna blushed and sputtered, "I'm not naked under this coat!"

"Well you should be or else the trick doesn't work."

"I have... I'm wearing... you know... a teddy."

"Oh. I'm sure that will work too."

"You think?"

"Positive. Men can be such suckers when it comes to stuff like that."

"Okay. I can do this."

"You can do it."

"I'm taking a cab. It's probably outside waiting right now."

"Yeah, much safer than the Metro."

Bolstered by her roommate's assurances, Donna opened the door and walked into the hallway. The door closed behind her and she froze. There was no way she could do this. She just wasn't the seductress she always wanted to be. She was about to turn around when the door opened. Karin stood in the doorway.

"You can do it. Now go."

Not seeing as she had much of a choice what with Karin blocking the doorway, Donna made her way downstairs to the cab that was waiting for her, every ten seconds checking to see that her coat was tied securely around her. 

****

She stood outside his door taking several deep breaths. She could do this. She was a seductress. She was a temptress. She rang the doorbell. 

Nope, there was no way in hell she could do this. She was a coward. She was a prude. She turned just as the door opened.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Where were you going?"

"Uhhh. I thought I forgot something." Yeah like all of my clothes. What if this was too much pressure? What if he wasn't ready? What if she fainted due to nervousness and over excitement?

"So did you do it?" Josh asked backing away from the door to let her in. "Because you look a little squeamish so I hope you didn't come over here to tell me that you chickened out."

"Nope, definitely didn't chicken out." Certainly not if you considered the fact that she traveled over twenty blocks in a cab wearing only a purple teddy, a raincoat and sandals. 

"Okay then, we're in business. I've got Chinese food and beer to celebrate. I know, I know, not the healthiest but all those damn vegetables you've been force feeding me have been having some weird effect on my system."

"Like making you feel better," she quipped as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Is that what that is?"

Donna smiled and tried to steady her breathing while she played with the sash around her waist checking to see that it was still in place. 

"So you quit your job. Great. Did you have to give them two weeks notice? I guess I can wait two weeks, but you should know I'm not really patient when it ..."

"Actually, I had two weeks vacation coming. They either had to pay me for them or let me take them now. It's slow and there are a number of assistants who can fill in for me, so I can start tomorrow if you need me."

He smiled broadly. "Tomorrow it is then. This is great. You'll have plenty of time to learn the ropes before Nancy leaves. Time to celebrate. Take off your coat and stay awhile."

Right. The coat. Okay, she could do this.

Josh turned his back to her and took two beers from the fridge. "I guess I should mention the vacation policy too, there really is no vacation. But that won't be a problem right?" He turned around and the beers dropped from his hands and hit the kitchen floor with a thud. They rolled, but fortunately did not shatter. 

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Wow."

Donna had this overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around herself, but decided that really didn't fit in with the seductress thing she was going for. So instead she lifted her chin and tried to smile, then she sashayed forward to where Josh was still standing dumbfounded in the middle of his kitchen. 

"You said you wanted to celebrate," she said in breathless whisper. Breathless mostly because she scared, but it worked to create a sexy come hither voice. 

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Wow. Did I say wow. Because ... wow."

Boldly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. She could feel him growing hard against her belly and the knowledge that yes, she could in fact arouse him was encouraging. 

She kissed each cheek. She kissed the tip of his nose. She kissed his lips but pulled away before he could take over, as she enjoyed the tease. 

"Let's go to bed, Josh."

"You sure, because I got the Chinese food and everything..." his voice trailed off as she kissed his neck. 

"We can warm it up later."

"God, that's brilliant," he stated wondering why he was having such difficulty forming a coherent thought. It could have had something to do with the fact that he had no more blood left in his head. 

She pushed away from him and heard him whimper in disappointment. She took his hand and led him down a hallway, which she hoped ended at his bedroom. It did. Then she purposefully she reached for his Harvard T-shirt and began lifting it.

"Wait."

"No." But he'd crossed his arms over his chest and she couldn't get the shirt off. 

"But ... Donna, you don't understand. I have this scar from ... the shooting. It's..."

"According to the article in Time the surgeon performed an open chest surgery for over fourteen hours. I imagine that kind of thing leaves a scar. It's okay."

"I just ... it's pretty bad ... no one has ever seen it..."

"Josh, I just rode over in a cab wearing nothing more than a purple teddy."

"Yeah, that was ... wow. You look ... wow." He reached out to finger the lacy strap that had slipped off her shoulder. "As soon as I can think again I'm going to come up with much better adjectives, I swear."

"So if I could do that, then you can do this." Her eyes met his and she willed him to trust her. He nodded slowly and raised his arms above his head. 

Donna tossed the shirt over her shoulder and was careful to shield her reaction from him. Oh my, she thought reaching out to touch the jagged line that split his chest. Her heart started beating heavily and all she could think was that he'd almost died. He'd almost died and she never would have met him. The stunning realization of that brought tears to her eyes, but she fought them back. The last thing he wanted to see right now was her crying. She ran her hands over his chest, loving the solid feel of his muscles beneath the skin covered with a light dusting of hair that felt good under her palms. 

As her fingers drifted over his chest they discovered the puckered scar to the right of his bypass scar that must have been left behind by the bullet. 

Finding her smile, she lifted her face to his and found him staring down intently at where her fingers rested on the mark. He often accused her of being a psychic but the truth was she wasn't. And she would give anything to know what he was thinking at that moment. 

"You know I have a scar too."

This got his attention. "You do?"

"Uh huh, I fell off a slide when I was eight and cut my knee. I'm a little shy about it so try not to say anything when you see it okay."

He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers where she was touching him. "Is it really ugly?"

"Yep, sort of has a bump and it's all twisted. I guess it needed stitches, but I never got any. "

"I'll try to hide my disgust."

"You do that." She reached up and kissed him, this time letting him take control of the kiss. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and lift her more securely against his body. 

He plummeted into her mouth pushing his tongue past her lips to once again capture her taste. He started to think about what was going to happen and if he was ready for this, but those thoughts kept getting pushed aside by the fact that Donna came to his apartment wearing nothing more than a teddy. A teddy she looked phenomenal in by the way. Her pale soft skin seemed to glow in connection with the color, and her legs.... her legs went on forever. 

She'd stood in his kitchen all but naked and he could see her tight nipples pressing against the silk and he'd never gotten so hard so fast in his life. Running his hands over her back he luxuriated in the feel of the silk under his hands, but then decided he wanted to feel her with nothing in between them. 

"Donna?"

"Yes," she sighed kissing a trail from his neck over his chest to where his own nipples were tight.

He hissed in reaction forgetting how sensitive he was there as an electric bolt shot straight to his cock. 

Leaning back she looked at him. "What Josh?"

That's right. He wanted her to do something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He was too busy concentrating on not coming in his shorts. 

"Your teddy," he finally remembered. "Take it off."

Having no trouble obeying this order Donna took a step back from him. "Are you going to be this bossy at work tomorrow?" she asked playfully as she pulled the straps from her shoulders and let the silk run down her body. It was much easier to play the seductress she realized when she had such a captive audience. 

Two things happened simultaneously. She became naked in front of his eyes and a vision formed in his mind of her standing in his office in the exact same state ready to ... obey his orders. Oh Lord, he was never going to last. He sat down grateful that the bed was under his ass. 

Donna moved forward and stood between his legs. He looked up at her and couldn't help but run his hands up from her stomach to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and closed his eyes against the pleasure. It had been so damn long, and she was so soft. He pinched her nipples between his fingers and heard her gasp and he knew that the problem was no longer getting it up, but making this last long enough to please her. He definitely wanted to please her. 

Donna placed her hands on his shoulders and kneaded the flesh there, while she watched him play with her breasts. He pulled at them, pushed them, cupped them, and lifted them. She smiled at how utterly enthralled he seemed to be with her body. It made her realize how much she wanted to see his body too. 

"Josh, we should... I mean I want to see you. I want to touch you."

He glanced up at her. Right. She wanted to touch him, see him. Okay. He could do that. As long as she didn't go near his erection. If she even brushed against his penis he was going to lose it, but he thought he could handle at least taking off his shorts. 

Standing, he looked down at her hands as she untied the drawstring that kept his pants up and slowly pushed them over his hips ready to reach for her hands. But his cock bounced up once it was free and he groaned at that sensation and shut his eyes.

She reached down to encircle him with her hand, and he hissed again and forced himself to take a step back. "Donna, I'm sorry I can't..."

"Really? Because from this angle it definitely looks like you can."

"No I mean it's been too long. I was on the edge as soon as you took off your coat. If you touch me and I'm going to lose it."

"Really." This made her very happy and she was positive her expression was smug. "Right after I took off my coat?"

"Donna this isn't funny," he said backing away from her as she reached out to touch him again. "I want to do this right. I want ... damn it," he cursed as she found him again this time gently running her fingers along his shaft. 

"There is no right or wrong, Josh. This is just us."

"I wanted it to be special, and trust me when I tell you unless you can do special in like two seconds, it's not going to be very special."

"Oh," she said pouting a bit. She released him so she could press herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and trapping his erection between them as she rolled her hips back and forth to apply a continuous pressure. "So I guess this is going to be our one and only time."

Unable to stop himself he bent down to taste that pout and nip at her bottom lip. Her mouth was hot and wet and when her tongue stroked his it sent shivers down his spine. After a minute her statement filtered through his sex hazed mind. "No, I'm planning on doing this again," he assured her. And again, and again. 

"Then we can do slow and special next time. This time we can do fast and crazy sex."

"I can do fast and crazy," he said hopefully. Turning her he laid her down on the bed. Her legs hung over the side and this time it was his turn to stand between them. He leaned over and ran his hand down from the center of her breasts until it cupped her sex. He pushed against her wet heat with his palm and watched her back arch in reaction. Lowering his hand further, he dipped a finger inside her and together they groaned at the sensation. He added a finger and twisted his wrist loving the blush that surfaced over her whole body.

"You're so wet, I didn't think..."

"It was sort of a turn on," she admitted shyly. "I was sitting in the back of this cab thinking about you and us, practically naked. Let's just say I sort of got a jump start on the night."

It was music to Josh's ears, and other parts of him as well. Kneeling down on his good leg he came over Donna. He felt her wrap her legs around his ass and squeeze. He tried to take a breath but it caught in his throat and he thought hell with it and lowered his hips to hers.

"Wait, Josh. I have... I brought it in my coat jacket."

This time he was psychic. "I bought some too."

"Wishful thinking?" she teased as he reached over to his nightstand and extracted a condom.

"Nothing wishful about it," he said confidently. "I knew you couldn't hold out against me for very long." 

Quickly, with as little stimulation as possible on his already hypersensitive cock, he covered this erection with the condom. Then kneeling down over her again he thrust his hips against her moist opening. 

She gasped and he looked down at her face to measure her reaction. She was tight. Oh god she was tight, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he had already established that he couldn't wait much longer.

He used one hand to cup her breast and play with her hard nipple, but found he couldn't support his weight on just his arm and leg. He needed both arms to make up for his weak leg. Silently he cursed as he let her breast go and shifted his weight to his forearms.

She reached up and traced the lines in his furrowed brow. "It's okay," she whispered. "I just need you inside me. Come inside me deeper."

He thrust again and this time he found himself inside her to the hilt. He lowered his head until their foreheads were touching while he tried to hold himself still.

"You're so tight. Please tell me I'm not hurting you."

"No. I feel... full." She lifted her hips against him. "Filled with you. Please move, Josh. I need you to move now."

"Now who's getting a little bossy," he chuckled even as he began to withdraw from her body only so he could thrust back in again. Then all power of speech left him as his body took over. It knew what it needed and it needed to be deeper in Donna. Each time he pulled out of her he sank back inside immediately, until his strokes were short and heavy and fast.

"Oh, oh.... Josh. Just a little harder, please, please," she panted pushing her hips up against him and feeling her orgasm so close she could almost....

Then he shifted his hips, pressing down on her mound a little harder as he thrust up deep within her and she felt herself topple over the edge. "Ahhhhhh, Josh."

Her inner muscles clamped around him and he was lost. The rush of physical pleasure almost overwhelmed him as he felt himself coming harder than he ever remembered. It felt like hours, when in reality it was only seconds, later that the wave ebbed and he found his strength failing him as he crushed Donna into the bed. He had the presence of mind to roll to his side, but he remained inside her not ready to give that up yet. 

They clung to each other as they tried to catch their breath. Josh stroked her hair and kissed her eyes and cheek, and lips while she continued to tremble in his arms.

"It's okay... it's okay," he crooned, not sure why she was shaking.

"It's just that... I've never ... I mean it felt so..."

"Wow is the word you're looking for there. I know because I felt it too. And it has since become my new favorite word."

He started to pull his hips back but she clutched his ass and held him tight against her. "No not yet. I'm not ready."

"I would stay inside you all night if I could, but the condom..."

"Oh," she said blushing a little and let him pull out of her. He walked off to the bathroom and came back seconds later. 

"I could go on the pill," she suggested as he pulled her into his arms. 

"Kay." Then he though about being inside her with nothing between them and how wet and hot she would feel surrounding him and he groaned. Then he felt his body tighten. No, he thought, it was not possible that he could get hard again.

"Uh Josh?"

An expression of pure joy over came his face. "I am so da man!"


	9. Bedford Falls 8b

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

Josh paced back and forth in the lobby of his office under the pretense of physical therapy for his leg, but Nancy wasn't that naive.

"I'm sure she hasn't changed her mind, Mr. Lyman."

Josh glanced over at a very pregnant Nancy who now had to sit several feet away from her desk as she typed in order to compensate for her belly. Geez, she'd gotten big. He wondered what Donna would look like....

Whoa, he thought. Way to soon to be having those kinds of thoughts. After all they had just become lovers last night. 

He smiled again, hopelessly, as the memories washed over him. She'd come to his place wearing nothing but that teddy and a smile and any fear he had about getting back in the saddle so to speak had been quickly and irrevocably erased. 

She'd left early this morning explaining that she was starting a new job and rumor had it the boss didn't abide tardiness. 

It was only seven thirty, a half hour before he'd told her she needed to be at the office, but he was still getting edgy. What if this didn't work? What if she ended up hating him? Most assistants usually did. 

He supposed it was his fault. He typically demanded too much from them. He wanted an assistant to be more than someone who answered the phone or took messages. He wanted someone who got him and could anticipate his needs quickly thereby making his life easier. As soon as he realized an assistant wasn't going to get him, that's when he turned into Condescending Man. He didn't like that particular quality about himself, but he was honest enough to recognize it. If someone couldn't keep up with him, he simply had no time or patience for that person.

Nancy had lasted as long as she had precisely for the reason that she never attempted to get him. Her model for professionalism was distance and efficiency, which is why she insisted on calling him Mr. Lyman over his strong objections. However, she'd lasted more than six months, which was more than he could say for any of his other assistants. But she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted... a right hand. He didn't know why, but from the moment he'd met Donna he sensed that she was that missing part of him, his right hand.

Only where the hell was she? It was seventy forty. 

"Exactly what time did you tell her to be here?" 

"Eight."

"Then I'm sure she will be here within the next five or ten minutes. After all, she'll want to be early for her first day."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Donna walked through the front door. She set her brief case and purse down by the door. "Hi. I'm here. How do I look?" she asked him straightening out her gray skirt and matching blazer hoping it was appropriate for what he had planned that day. 

"You look great. Doesn't she look great, Nancy?"

"Yes, Mr. Lyman."

"I told you she was pretty, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mr. Lyman."

"You call him Mr. Lyman?" Donna asked Nancy.

Nancy nodded. "I feel it creates a certain amount of professional distance between co-workers."

"Yeah, well we've pretty much blown the professional distance thing," Josh joked. "I mean there was noooo distance between us last night...  
Ow!"

Donna grabbed Josh by the ear. "Excuse us, Nancy." She pulled him several feet way so they could talk somewhat privately. "Josh, we need more rules," she announced as she let go of his ear.

"You know you've got a real fetish for rules, first the dating rules, then the coffee thing."

"Yes I do. Rules help to create a sense of order and discipline in life. They can be very effective. Now rule number one we both know."

"No coffee," he grumbled.

"Right. Rule number two; at work I am not your girlfriend Donna."

"Are you my girlfriend Beverly?"

"Josh, I'm serious. At work I am your assistant not your girlfriend. That means no kissing, no sexual references, no sly looks, no touching."

"What about the ear thing, what was the ear thing?"

"Casual touching, totally different. If people are going to take me seriously that has to begin with you. We need to be professional or this has no chance of working and people will think of me as some blonde bimbo you pay to keep around as eye candy."

"Fine," he relented. He didn't like it but she was right. He needed people to take her seriously if this was going to work.

"Really?"

"Yes, no touching, no kissing, no references. However," Josh bent and looked at her watch. "We've still got five minutes before your day officially begins, so can I take this time to tell you how amazing last night was."

She smiled shyly. 

"And you know when I say amazing I am of course referring to myself."

The smile turned to a smirk. 

"You were good too, though."

"Such praise," she quipped. She couldn't help but grin at his obvious happiness. It made her wonder when the last time Josh Lyman had been truly happy.

"Come on, Donna. I was da man! Say it with me."

"Josh."

"Whose da man, Donna? You know you want to say it. That's right. Whose da man?"

"Okay, Josh you are one hundred percent, absolutely... oh look, eight o'clock. Time to get to work." Donna walked back over to Nancy. "So I suppose I will be following you around all day."

"Actually, no," Josh said from behind her. "Nancy is going to hang back and answer phones. I want you to come with me. I've got a pretty important meeting and I want you there."

"Oh. Okay." Donna took a huge breath. She could do this. She was absolutely ready to start this whole new chapter in her life as a political assistant. Super duper political assistant. Granted she was a little behind because she had no idea what she was walking into, but she was a fast learner. She would just... learn this fast. "So who are we meeting?"

"The President," Josh said off handedly as he picked up his backpack and headed for the door. 

Donna froze in mid stride. "The real President?"

"No, the fake one. Yes the real President, you know the one in the big white house. Donna come on, I don't want to be late."

Donna turned to Nancy with a desperate plea for help in her eyes. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Nancy reached into her desk and pulled out a pack of mints. "Take these. They work wonders."

  
*****

"So he's coming?" Jed asked as he signed something that Leo put in front of him while Leo watched over his shoulder. The sun was pouring into the Oval Office and he wondered how it could be so bright outside when there was such a storm blowing within the walls of this great House.

"Yes, he should be here in a half hour."

"No sour grapes?"

"No," Leo stated firmly. "Josh is fine. We spoke at the funeral."

"Hmm. Because I was thinking maybe I would ... have sour grapes that is."

Leo studied his friend. "Why is that, Sir?"

"We just sort of cut him loose. That's all I mean. We cut him loose."

"You mean I cut him loose, don't you?"

"No." Jed shook his head. "I didn't mean that. We all had a say in that decision."

"It was the right thing," Leo emphasized. "For all of us. Continuing to work here wasn't good for Josh."

"Oh, is that how you justify it to yourself when you think about it? Yeah I do that too. It was for his own good."

"Fine you want blunt," Leo said. "His behavior was erratic. Undisciplined. Do you remember the things he said to you in this office? He was completely out of his head and he wasn't talking to anyone. He blew two major pieces of legislation by pissing off some moderate Republicans. He'd become a political liability."

"And we had to cut him loose," Jed finished.

"Yes."

"It's just that I was thinking... now I am the political liability. Are you going to cut me loose?"

"You're the President. We don't get to cut you loose."

"Right. I'm the President. Lucky me."

******

"You've got to be kidding me! You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" Toby shouted to no one as he stood in his office with a memo in his hands as he stared at a map where the states were shaded in various different colors. 

"Hey, Toby's shouting. Now there's a switch," Josh said from the doorway of Toby's office with Donna standing behind him trying to dodge staffers who moved through the halls.

Toby turned but didn't smile. "A goddamn stamp! We decided not to put Aquino on a stamp and now we have problems with the Puerto-Rican-  
American community."

"Whose bone head idea was that?"

"I'm blaming Sam. But I told him to do it. The guy supported statehood. We had to be neutral. I swear to God, if we had put him on the stamp not one in ten Puerto-Rican American citizens would have even recognized the damn picture it was so bad, but word gets out that the White House rejects their favorite hero and boom we've got problems on top of our already pretty big problems."

"You've got problems in Florida."

"And California and Texas."

"Because the census just confirmed that Spanish Americans are now the largest voting minority," Donna stated more to herself as she tried to follow the conversation. "And Puerto-Rican Americans make a up a large percentage of that population. More so in Florida than in California and Texas though where the Spanish population consist mostly of Mexican Americans."

"Right," Toby said not really needing the play by play. "Who is this?"

Josh pulled Donna into the office. "This is Donna. She's my new assistant. She's learning."

"Donna? I thought she was the new girlfriend." 

"She's that too," Josh affirmed. Donna shot him a look. "What? He asked."

"So you hired your girlfriend?" Toby asked, his tone clearly stating that he thought it to be the stupidest idea he ever heard.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Watch this." Josh turned to Donna. "Donna could you go get me some coffee?"

"No."

"See. I can't tell her do anything."

"An admirable trait in an assistant. Look Josh we need help here. We need you to be... well let's just say we don't need you distracted."

Donna flushed and averted her eyes. 

Josh's smile stayed in place, but the humor was gone. "See, that's the best part about this Toby. You need me. Which means that's on my terms. And as President, of my own little company of course, I get to do anything I damn well please, and you can't say a thing about it."

"Point taken," Toby said. "Nice to meet you Donna," he mumbled and thrust his hands in his pockets. "And you were correct in your assessment of the problem."

She nodded but said nothing. 

"So what do we do?" Toby wanted to know.

"About Florida?" Josh said studying the map on the wall. 

"About all of them?"

"Don't know. I don't work for you yet."

"You meeting with Leo?"

"And the President." Josh glanced at his watch. "In twenty minutes."

"In five minutes, Josh. Your watch, remember?"

He smiled at her. "Right." Then he turned to Toby. "See?"

Josh left and Donna followed closely behind. She could only imagine the look she was receiving behind her back. Pulling at her White House pass to keep it in place, she tried to keep step with Josh who, despite his limp, always seemed to walk at a half run. 

"Charlie!" Josh shouted excitedly as they entered another office.

"Josh." Charlie stood and greeted Josh with a warm embrace.

Donna stood behind Josh trying not to fidget and trying not to think about the fact that she was about to meet the President of the United States. Even thinking it was enough to make her lightheaded. 

"He's ready for me?"

"Leo is in there with him. I'll tell them you're here."

"Okay. Oh hey, Charlie I want you meet my new assistant. Donna this is Charlie."

"Hi," she greeted him rubbing her palm against her skirt before she took his hand. "Sorry, but it's my first day and I'm about to meet the President."

That made Charlie smile. "I know exactly how you feel. I met him on my first day too."

He walked over and knocked on the door before entering. 

"You're going to be fine," Josh told her. "Just sit and listen."

"Sit and listen. Sit and listen. I can do that."

Charlie came out and waved them forward. "He'll see you now." As Donna passed him, he whispered, "Good luck."

Okay, Charlie good. Toby bad. 

"Leo, Mr. President," Josh greeted the two men who stood behind the desk. "This is Donna Moss, she'll be working with me."

The two men came around the desk to shake Donna's hand. 

"It's an honor, Sir," she said as she shook the President's hand. "You'll excuse me when I say I have this irresistible urge to curtsy in front of you."

Jed Bartlet chuckled. "Not necessary, I assure you. Well, Josh, Donna why don't you two have a seat?"

They sat in the visitor's chairs.

"So Josh," the President began. "Let's talk."


	10. Bedford Falls 9

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"Josh, I found something interesting on..." Donna stopped when she saw Josh's head resting on his desk. She shook her head and checked her watch. "Josh. Josh!"

"What? I'm up, I'm up." Josh blinked a few times then turned to Donna who was standing in the doorway of his office. 

The space that he rented in the fifth floor of a downtown DC office building consisted of two rooms: his office and the lobby where Nancy kept her desk. For the past two weeks Donna had been using Nancy's computer to do research, but Josh realized the sensible thing to do would be to put another desk in his office where they could work without having to go back and forth between rooms. And if she were working in his office, he would be less likely to fall asleep.

"That's it. We're calling it a night," she declared.

"No, no I'm fine. I'm up. I'm good. I just need another cup of coffee."

"You have a paper clip attached to your cheek."

Josh rubbed his face and lost the paper clip. "Tell me what you have."

"No. It's after midnight on Friday. We're going to your home now and you are getting some rest. We can come in late tomorrow and work."

"I've got lunch with Matt."

"Fine we can work after your lunch with the Congressman."

"Donna, it's not that simple. I still haven't come up with an election strategy...."

"Josh you've been on the job for eleven days."

"Right, and I still don't have a strategy."

"Josh, the White House has had this problem for almost three months and they don't have a strategy. Working yourself into exhaustion isn't going to do anybody any good. Now pack it up, we're going."

"I'm the boss," he countered. "I say when we call it quits."

"We can have sex when we get home."

"Okay, let's wrap it up. We're calling it quits." Josh stood, grabbed his coat off his chair and came around the desk. 

Donna glanced at her watch. "Eighty-seven hours."

"Hmm?"

"This week. I just want to point out that we worked eighty-seven hours this week including Saturday and Sunday."

Josh began whistling to avoid her gaze. 

"Josh, you were lying about the seventy-hour work week, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"Just checking."

******

"But you said!" he wined pulling Donna into his arms, even as he felt the tug of exhaustion pull at him. 

"Yes, but normally when I'm having sex, I like my partner to be awake."

"How `bout you just wake me up for the end," he said lazily cupping her breast as he spooned her from behind. 

"Josh you're a walking zombie..."

"Lying down," he muttered into her ear.

"Okay, you're a lying down zombie. Why don't you just admit your tired and go to sleep?"

"Don't like ... sleep... don't like it," he trailed off, his breathing now slow and even. 

Donna could feel his body relax and couldn't understand why he fought sleep so hard. He obviously needed it. He said he'd suffered the stroke as a result of going back to work too soon after the shooting. She would have thought that he'd learned is lesson about pushing his body too hard, but he seemed convinced that he could go twenty-four hours as long as he had enough coffee in his system. That was it. She decided, election or no election, she was going to see to it that Josh started getting at least five hours of sleep a night. Even if she had to move in with him to do it.

See the way she did that. The way she just slipped that thought in there. Closing her eyes, Donna smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Best not to tell Josh, her plan yet, after all he'd just gotten used to eating vegetables on a regular basis. 

*****

  
"No!"

Donna sat up immediately, startled by the shouting. She turned and saw Josh sitting up with his hands clutched over chest where she knew his bullet scar to be. "Josh?"

"No! The President. Get him, got to get him. Toby! Where the hell is... Sam!"

"Josh, it's a dream." Donna tried to grab his arm, but he swung it hitting her in the chest. The momentum was enough to send her toppling off the bed. 

"Can't see them. Can't find them! Can't stop the blood. All this blood! Sam!"

Moving quickly, Donna crawled back on to the bed, not liking the sound of his panting breaths. She was afraid he was hyperventilating and she needed to calm him down before he passed out. 

This time, ready for his reaction, she dodged his swinging arm. Straddling his thighs she wrapped herself around his body so he couldn't shake her off. In his ear, she crooned, "Shh, shhh. It's okay, Josh. It's just a dream. Wake up. That's it wake up."

Rocking she was able to bring him out of his daze. His breathing slowed and his arms wrapped around her tightly. "God, Donna. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

A slight understatement. "You were having a nightmare," she whispered, shaking now that she realized the worst was over. 

"I get them sometimes," he muttered into her hair. 

Which is why he fought sleep so hard. This time she'd been able to wake him up. She could only imagine how long the episodes lasted if no one woke him. How long the awful memories lasted.

"It's okay, now. I'm here."

Josh pulled her back so he could see her face. Quiet tears were streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away. "I didn't want you to have to see that," he finally admitted.

"That's why you insisted coming back to my place this past week and leaving after."

He nodded.

"I hated it when you left," she confessed.

"I know. But I... Jesus Donna, how much is one girlfriend supposed to handle."

"I'm a pretty tough girlfriend, Josh." And she loved him, which made a big difference, but they weren't ready for those kinds of confessions yet.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't want you to have to lose sleep too."

"What do you do? Stay up all night on caffeine overdoses?"

He shrugged. "I stay awake until I can't anymore. Then I sleep like the dead for a couple of hours."

Donna stroked his face, this face that had become so precious to her in the past few weeks. "Have you talked to someone..."

"Yeah. I meet with a guy ... you know. When I can."

"Let's see, when you can? That would be between now and never, right?"

"Donna."

"No, Josh. Not anymore. You've been on your own through this for long enough. I'm sorry if I'm pushy, or bossy, or nosy, or whatever, but you need to start taking care of yourself. And I'm just the person to see to it."

"Is that right?" he smiled, his eyes looking a little less weary. 

"Yes. It's really a good thing you met me."

"I can see that."

"Tomorrow, you'll tell me who your guy is. I'll schedule a meeting."

"Do I get like any say this?"

Donna paused. "Uh, let's see... no."

"'Kay," he said resigned. He was learning that it was easier to work with Donna than against her since she was right most of the time. Actually, she'd been right all of the time so far but he wasn't ready to concede that ground. "I am sorry I woke you."

Donna decided to refrain from telling him about pushing her off the bed. "That's okay. But since I'm awake...."

"Yes?"

"And you're awake...." she said suggestively running her hands over his chest.

"Donna are you propositioning me?"

"What if I am?" 

"Oh I don't know.... I guess I'd have to say something like woohooo! I am the man!"

"Josh."

"Yes?"

"Stop being the man, and kiss me."

"You don't want me to be the man... do you have some kinky fantasy that you would like to tell me about, Donna."

"Josh, shut up."

"You know Donna sooner or later you are going to have to realize that I am the boss. I get to give the orders."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."


	11. Bedford Falls 10

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"Okay, so Josh has mapped out the following plan for the next few weeks before we kick into actual election mode... I'm not too sure I know what that means, but Josh says it as if it's a scary and thrilling thing."

"It is. Better than a roller coaster ride." CJ smiled and poked a fork into her salad. Josh had sent Donna over to meet with her regarding some press issues, and they had decided to talk over lunch in the Mess. "So what's he got?"

"He wants to go in a Kennedy direction."

"Kennedy?"

"Yeah, you know lots of pictures of the president doing rough and tumble athletic things. Football in the rose garden, maybe some rugby, that sort of thing."

"The President?"

"Is he not athletic?"

"The last time he tried something athletic he ran his bike into a tree."

"Well, the camera people can shoot around that right?" Donna asked. "Anyway, Josh says he needs to take a more aggressive approach. Somewhere along the lines of, "See. I'm tough. I can take it. He also mentioned that the anniversary of the shooting is coming up in the next few weeks. Josh thinks you may want to play that up as well, emphasize that he got shot and survived, again paralleling the Kennedy assassination, only this time with a much happier ending." 

Donna closed her notebook and took a bite of her salad. CJ seemed to be thinking about the different angles, and then nodded. "Kennedy with a happy ending. Yeah, that just might work. Everyone knew Kennedy had health problems that he chose not to discuss."

"Among other things."

"Yes, he was flawed too."

"Josh thinks the people would have forgiven him his faults had they known back then, because they loved him."

"And he was a liberal; so is Bartlet. He was an orator; so is Bartlet. We see if we can take people back to Camelot only this time it doesn't have to end."

"That's his plan."

"It's a good one. We needed, Josh. Now I remember why. He was an ace during the campaign. He always seemed to know just what chord to strike with the voters. But is he sure about playing up the anniversary of the shooting? If we do that, he's going to be caught in the ....God, I almost said crossfire."

Donna chocked on a lump of lettuce and swallowed hard. They had this conversation the other night in bed. "He knows. He understands. It's okay."

"Donna I hate to ... I mean this is going to suck if you don't know... Josh was diagnosed with ..."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The article in Time, remember?"

CJ smiled sheepishly. "Right. It's just that I can't imagine playing up the shooting would be a good thing for him."

"He's coping with it. We're coping with it."

"We? You've seen him have an... I don't know what you call it."

"I call them nightmares. And yes. But he's been handling them better. He comes out of them quicker now. He's not quite as afraid to go to sleep as he used to be. And there is the added perk of sex after each attack. I started that, thinking it would take his mind off the nightmare, now I'm convinced he's faking the attacks in the middle of the night just to get some.... and oh my God I can't believe I just told you that."

CJ burst out laughing. "No, that's fine. I can totally see Josh faking... well just about anything for sex."

"Oh. So you and Josh were..."

"God no. Ew! Yuck. No, nothing like that. We were friends. He is ... he was my brother. Sex was something we used to joke about when he wasn't getting any from Mandy which was most of the time."

"Ah, the ex-wife. You know no one seems to have a lot of good things to say about her."

"She was a bitch."

"That seems to be the consensus. Why do you think he married her?"

"His father was dying," CJ told her bluntly. "He was dying and Josh wanted to give him something to hold on to. He thought if married Mandy, that maybe his father would hold out for grandchildren. In the end it didn't work, neither did the marriage. At least that's my theory. You would probably have to talk to Josh. Maybe he just married her because he didn't think someone like you would ever come along."

"Silly boy," Donna quipped. "CJ, a moment ago, you said he was your brother. Past tense."

CJ dropped her fork, her appetite suddenly gone. "Yeah, I really don't think I have the right anymore to claim him as my brother."

"He doesn't blame you. He doesn't blame any of you. You should know that."

"It doesn't matter. I blame me. I just couldn't... After he was shot I called Mandy. She had a new job in California. I told her Josh needed someone; his mother simply didn't have the strength to be the kind of helpmate he needed. She said the last person he would want to see was her, and why didn't I take care of him? But we were so busy back then. The midterms were coming up... and I..."

"He doesn't blame you," Donna said again. "In fact I think he misses you. Now that I know you consider sex with Josh gross, I'm okay with that. I'm hijacking him next Sunday for another picnic on the Mall... say around noon next to the carousal. You should come."

CJ nodded slowly. "I think I will. But how are you going to get Josh to stop working long enough to take a picnic."

"I promise him..." Donna stopped this time and blushed.

"He is one lucky boy."


	12. Bedford Falls 11

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

Donna fell down on top of Josh, her breath coming in pants as she kissed his neck. "That was amazing," she muttered in his ear.

"I know," he panted. It was always amazing with Donna. 

"Josh I'm going to say something and I don't want you to get weird about it."

Uh oh. That couldn't be good. "What?"

"I am not in any way complaining," she said sitting up so she could meet his eyes. "Making love with you is ... well, I don't even have words to describe it. It's always how I imagined it should be."

"But?" Please don't let there be a but, he thought. 

"It's just that you always want me on top. Again, I'm not complaining. It works for me fine," she smiled shyly. 

He loved that about her too, that she could be naked and flushed from her last orgasm, with him still partially inside her, and still get that shy hesitant expression on her face. 

"But don't you ever want to ...you know... be in control so to speak?"

He smiled, as her blush got deeper. "You mean I'm not? This is shocking news."

"You know what I mean. When you... when you're inside... I'm making a mess of this," she finally said, rolling off him. "It's just that Dr. Ex always used to need to be on top, he said it was the only way he could..."

"Whoa, no bringing up ex-lovers while you're in bed with me." Josh turned to his side and faced her. 

"What? It's not like I'm comparing you," Donna teased. 

Josh grimaced at the very idea. He was a forty-year-old man with a scar and a weak leg. No doubt Dr. Ex ... wasn't.

"Except to say that you are way better than he was," she added.

This was a slight balm to his ego. "That's better."

"So why do you always want me to be on top?"

"Donna, do we have to..."

"Talk about this? Yes. Because sometimes I can see in your face that you want to, but then you don't."

"It's nothing. With my leg not at full strength I don't get to use my hands as creatively as I like to. And you know how you like me to use my hands, Donna."

"Yes, Josh," she said running her own hand along his hip. "I do like your hands."

"It's just easier. Sure, sometimes it's better if I'm on top, deeper. Hell, I've even considered going back to physical therapy, but ..."

"What?"

"What?" he asked, not sure what prompted her interruption.

"Are you telling me that you should be going to physical therapy for your leg and you're not?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes."

"Josh!"

"Donna! I only have so much time in a day. You made me go see Stanley last week. I barely had time for that."

"Josh this is almost as important as that. This is your body you're talking about. I just assumed that your leg was as good as it was going to get and now you're telling me that with therapy you could make it stronger."

"Look, Donna if this about me being on top, I could try..."

"Josh, this has nothing to do with sex! I can't believe you copped out on your therapy."

"I did it for a while," he protested. "But I was missing so much time... I needed to get back to work."

"That was when you worked at the White House. Now you have your own business."

"Yes, one I'm struggling to get off the ground. I can't waste time..."

"Josh this not about wasting time. You're talking about the rest of your life. Do you really want to always have a limp?"

"I get it. This isn't about my leg, this is about you having a gimp for a boyfriend."

He saw her wince as if he'd slapped her. "You think I care about that? You think I'm that kind of person." She got off the bed and grabbed a robe that he kept on the back of the closet door. She wrapped herself in it and walked to the window in his bedroom.

"No," he admitted, getting up to follow her. "I was trying to misdirect you."

"It didn't work."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her back was still stiff. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I ... care about you, Josh. I think about you struggling to get better on your own, that nobody was here to force you to do the things you needed to do for yourself and it makes me angry."

"My mother tried."

"But you didn't listen."

"No. I couldn't listen. I was..."

"Busy, yes I know. You were a very important man, Josh. And you proved it to everybody by having a stroke." Donna turned around in his arms. "I don't care about your limp. But don't you miss not being able to do the things you used to do. Did you jog? Did you play softball or tennis?"

"I jogged. Sam and I used to play racquetball."

"See, and what about golf?"

"Golf sucks."

"Yes, but don't a lot of politicians do all their important deal making on golf courses."

"I guess," he grudgingly agreed.

"And as someone trying to woo politicians to get them to hire you wouldn't it be helpful for you to be able to play a full 17 matches?"

"18 rounds," he corrected her.

"Whatever."

"I hate it that you're always right."

"I know," she said patting his chest, "But somebody has to be in this relationship."

****

"Hey, it's CJ and Sam."

"I know, I told them to meet us here." Donna waved to the two who were already camped out on a blanket on the grass in Mall.

Josh stared at Donna. "How did they know to meet us here, when I just decided this morning that it was okay for us to take a few hours off for lunch?"

"Uhhh..."

"You planned this," he accused.

"Yes," she squeaked. 

"So you used lies and manipulation to get me out here."

"Yes."

Josh smiled brightly, his dimples in full force. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"I know. That is so scary."

"But true." Josh looked at the two again who were apparently arguing about something. "So why did you plan this?"

"They're your friends. I thought it would be nice."

"I don't have time for nice, Donna. I missed two hours yesterday."

"I know," she mocked unsympathetically. "You are such a lazy ass, I mean taking those two hours off to work with a therapist to get back full use of motion in your leg... what were you thinking?"

"You're mocking me now."

"Yes."

"You know there are times when I don't think you're very nice."

"There are times when I'm not. Listen, Josh when was the last time you sat down with Sam and CJ in a social situation?"

Josh couldn't remember. Certainly not since he'd left the White House. Things had gotten weird between him and everyone, awkward. 

"These are your friends, Josh. I was talking to CJ and I think she misses you."

"Really?"

"She said you were like a brother to her."

"She did?"

Donna nodded. 

"Okay, but does this mean I don't get my temples rubbed and I don't get my nap?"

"If you play nice with your friends, I'll be sure to rub something else when we get home tonight," she whispered suggestively in his ear. 

"You think you can always distract me with sex?" he asked indignantly.

"Yep."

"You're right. Let's go."

"No," CJ said. "You're wrong. Toby is the captain. Hey, Josh. Hey Donna."

Josh and Donna sat down on the blanket and Donna began unloading food. "I have salad. I have sandwiches. I have ice-tea in a thermos. Help yourselves."

Josh picked up a container and peeked inside. "Donna does this have the ...."

"Little baby corns? Yes. And some cucumbers."

"I don't think I like..."

"Josh," she interrupted. "Eat the cucumbers."

He shut his mouth and grabbed a fork. "So what is Toby the captain of?"

"The Titanic," Sam answered. "It's the analogy that we've been trying to reconstruct. CJ thinks Toby is the captain of the Titanic. I think it's Leo."

"Wouldn't the captain be the President?" Donna asked.

"No he is the Titanic," CJ explained. "Leo is the architect who didn't put enough life boats on the damn thing."

"Who are you two?" Josh asked.

"Sam and I are playing the instruments on deck while the ship goes under."

"So I guess I'm the guy who bailed out," Josh stated not happy with the idea.

"No," CJ said putting a hand on his arm. "You never got on the boat. Hell, you're the little boat that comes to save us."

"Little boat?"

"Big boat, Josh. Very big boat," CJ corrected.

"Yeah," Sam added. "We're thinking of sharing our ideas with the Secret Service. Let them come up with names for all of us. Hey, Josh. I heard yours. It's pretty cool. Six-Million."

"I guess they found out how much I'm being paid. That's not going to bother you guys is it, the fact that I make a shitload more money for doing the same job?" he smirked.

"Funny."

"I get it," Donna blurted out. "The Six-Million Dollar man, we can rebuild him, better than he was, faster."

"I'm Steve Austin?" Josh winced, then thought about it. "Okay, he was pretty cool. And he had that eye thing."

"Yep, you don't get one of those," Sam pointed out.

"So does that mean I'm the Bionic Woman?" Donna wondered. "I do have long blond hair."

CJ shook her head. "No. You're Rudy Wells."


	13. Bedford Falls 11 - ADULT Version

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"Yess, yess!"

He thrust his tongue inside her wet folds along with one finger. Then added another finger stretching her slowly. He felt her hips jump and knew she was close. His knees hurt from kneeling on the floor of his bedroom, but the pain was incidental to the feeling he got when he made Donna come.

"Josh, please. I want you. I want you inside," she cried softly, her head thrashing against the bed. He knew that about his lover, knew that she preferred her orgasms with him deep inside her. They lasted longer for her that way and were more intense. He loved that he knew this about her. 

Standing he moved over her and gazed down at her body spread out on the bed. He wanted to plunge into her this way, but the limits of his body held him back. Instead, he laid down next to her. "No, you on top," he muttered reaching for her and pulling her up so that she straddled him. It was easier for him this way. He didn't have to worry about his leg giving out on him. He could use his hands to cup her breasts or stroke the little nub between her legs until she cried out his name. He loved it when she screamed his name.

"Ride me, Donna," he ordered although his voice held more of a pleading tone. "I need that. I need you." 

Donna willingly complied, sinking her body down over him until she had engulfed his erection. 

"God, yesss. You're always so tight!"

She was on the pill now, and it was incredible. If he thought the sex before had been mind-blowing, feeling her surround him with no barrier between them was unlike anything he had ever experienced. She was an inferno of heat and always wet with her desire for him. His hands found her hips and pushed and pulled her until she found a rhythm for both of them. Then he released her to play with her breasts and tease her nipples. He pulled both nipples and pinched the hard buds between his fingers, because he knew she liked that. This time it was all he needed to do to send her over the edge.

"Josh, .... ohhh God. I...I...Ahhhh," What ever she was going to say was lost as her face flushed and her back arched. 

The motion of her body sent him deeper and he tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch her breasts thrust out and tremble, but failed when his own orgasm overtook him as he fell victim to the almost painful pleasure that rushed through his body.

Donna fell down on top of him, her breath coming in pants as she kissed his neck. "That was amazing," she muttered in his ear.

"I know," he panted. It was always amazing with Donna. 

"Josh I'm going to say something and I don't want you to get weird about it."

Uh oh. That couldn't be good. "What?"

"I am not in any way complaining," she said sitting up so she could meet his eyes. "Making love with you is ... well, I don't even have words to describe it. It's always how I imagined it should be."

"But?" Please don't let there be a but, he thought. 

"It's just that you always want me on top. Again, I'm not complaining. It works for me fine," she smiled shyly. 

He loved that about her too, that she could be naked and flushed from her last orgasm, with him still partially inside her, and still get that shy hesitant expression on her face. 

"But don't you ever want to ...you know... be in control so to speak?"

He smiled, as her blush got deeper. "You mean I'm not? This is shocking news."

"You know what I mean. When you... when you're inside... I'm making a mess of this," she finally said, rolling off him. "It's just that Dr. Ex always used to need to be on top, he said it was the only way he could..."

"Whoa, no bringing up ex-lovers while you're in bed with me." Josh turned to his side and faced her. 

"What? It's not like I'm comparing you," Donna teased. 

Josh grimaced at the very idea. He was a forty-year-old man with a scar and a weak leg. No doubt Dr. Ex ... wasn't.

"Except to say that you are way better than he was," she added.

This was a slight balm to his ego. "That's better."

"So why do you always want me to be on top?"

"Donna, do we have to..."

"Talk about this? Yes. Because sometimes I can see in your face that you want to, but then you don't."

"It's nothing. With my leg not at full strength I don't get to use my hands as creatively as I like to. And you know how you like me to use my hands, Donna."

"Yes, Josh," she said running her own hand along his hip. "I do like your hands."

"It's just easier. Sure, sometimes it's better if I'm on top, deeper. Hell, I've even considered going back to physical therapy, but ..."

"What?"

"What?" he asked, not sure what prompted her interruption.

"Are you telling me that you should be going to physical therapy for your leg and you're not?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes."

"Josh!"

"Donna! I only have so much time in a day. You made me go see Stanley last week. I barely had time for that."

"Josh this is almost as important as that. This is your body you're talking about. I just assumed that your leg was as good as it was going to get and now you're telling me that with therapy you could make it stronger."

"Look, Donna if this about me being on top, I could try..."

"Josh, this has nothing to do with sex! I can't believe you copped out on your therapy."

"I did it for a while," he protested. "But I was missing so much time... I needed to get back to work."

"That was when you worked at the White House. Now you have your own business."

"Yes, one I'm struggling to get off the ground. I can't waste time..."

"Josh this not about wasting time. You're talking about the rest of your life. Do you really want to always have a limp?"

"I get it. This isn't about my leg, this is about you having a gimp for a boyfriend."

He saw her wince as if he'd slapped her. "You think I care about that? You think I'm that kind of person." She got off the bed and grabbed a robe that he kept on the back of the closet door. She wrapped herself in it and walked to the window in his bedroom.

"No," he admitted, getting up to follow her. "I was trying to misdirect you."

"It didn't work."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her back was still stiff. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I ... care about you, Josh. I think about you struggling to get better on your own, that nobody was here to force you to do the things you needed to do for yourself and it makes me angry."

"My mother tried."

"But you didn't listen."

"No. I couldn't listen. I was..."

"Busy, yes I know. You were a very important man, Josh. And you proved it to everybody by having a stroke." Donna turned around in his arms. "I don't care about your limp. But don't you miss not being able to do the things you used to do. Did you jog? Did you play softball or tennis?"

"I jogged. Sam and I used to play racquetball."

"See, and what about golf?"

"Golf sucks."

"Yes, but don't a lot of politicians do all their important deal making on golf courses."

"I guess," he grudgingly agreed.

"And as someone trying to woo politicians to get them to hire you wouldn't it be helpful for you to be able to play a full 17 matches?"

"18 rounds," he corrected her.

"Whatever."

"I hate it that you're always right."

"I know," she said patting his chest, "But somebody has to be in this relationship."

****

"Hey, it's CJ and Sam."

"I know, I told them to meet us here." Donna waved to the two who were already camped out on a blanket on the grass in the Mall.

Josh stared at Donna. "How did they know to meet us here, when I just decided this morning that it was okay for us to take a few hours off for lunch?"

"Uhhh..."

"You planned this," he accused.

"Yes," she squeaked. 

"So you used lies and manipulation to get me out here."

"Yes."

Josh smiled brightly, his dimples in full force. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"I know. That is so scary."

"But true." Josh looked at the two again who were apparently arguing about something. "So why did you plan this?"

"They're your friends. I thought it would be nice."

"I don't have time for nice, Donna. I missed two hours yesterday."

"I know," she mocked unsympathetically. "You are such a lazy ass, I mean taking those two hours off to work with a therapist to get back full use of motion in your leg... what were you thinking?"

"You're mocking me now."

"Yes."

"You know there are times when I don't think you're very nice."

"There are times when I'm not. Listen, Josh when was the last time you sat down with Sam and CJ in a social situation?"

Josh couldn't remember. Certainly not since he'd left the White House. Things had gotten weird between him and everyone, awkward. 

"These are your friends, Josh. I was talking to CJ and I think she misses you."

"Really?"

"She said you were like a brother to her."

"She did?"

Donna nodded. 

"Okay, but does this mean I don't get my temples rubbed and I don't get my nap?"

"If you play nice with your friends, I'll be sure to rub something else when we get home tonight," she whispered suggestively in his ear. 

"You think you can always distract me with sex?" he asked indignantly.

"Yep."

"You're right. Let's go."

"No," CJ said. "You're wrong. Toby is the captain. Hey, Josh. Hey Donna."

Josh and Donna sat down on the blanket and Donna began unloading food. "I have salad. I have sandwiches. I have ice-tea in a thermos. Help yourselves."

Josh picked up a container and peeked inside. "Donna does this have the ...."

"Little baby corns? Yes. And some cucumbers."

"I don't think I like..."

"Josh," she interrupted. "Eat the cucumbers."

He shut his mouth and grabbed a fork. "So what is Toby the captain of?"

"The Titanic," Sam answered. "It's the analogy that we've been trying to reconstruct. CJ thinks Toby is the captain of the Titanic. I think it's Leo."

"Wouldn't the captain be the President?" Donna asked.

"No he is the Titanic," CJ explained. "Leo is the architect who didn't put enough life boats on the damn thing."

"Who are you two?" Josh asked.

"Sam and I are playing the instruments on deck while the ship goes under."

"So I guess I'm the guy who bailed out," Josh stated not happy with the idea.

"No," CJ said putting a hand on his arm. "You never got on the boat. Hell, you're the little boat that comes to save us."

"Little boat?"

"Big boat, Josh. Very big boat," CJ corrected.

"Yeah," Sam added. "We're thinking of sharing our ideas with the Secret Service. Let them come up with names for all of us. Hey, Josh. I heard yours. It's pretty cool. Six-Million."

"I guess they found out how much I'm being paid. That's not going to bother you guys is it, the fact that I make a shitload more money for doing the same job?" he smirked.

"Funny."

"I get it," Donna blurted out. "The Six-Million Dollar man, we can rebuild him, better than he was, faster."

"I'm Steve Austin?" Josh winced, then thought about it. "Okay, he was pretty cool. And he had the neat eye thing."

"Yep, you don't get one of those," Sam pointed out.

"So does that mean I'm the Bionic Woman?" Donna wondered. "I do have long blond hair."

CJ shook her head. "No.You're Rudy Wells."


	14. Bedford Falls 12

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"Donna! Donna!"

"Keep your pants on, I coming," she shouted back from the lobby. Nancy was officially gone, a few weeks early now that Donna was in the full swing of the job. The only problem was with the added work related to the presidential campaign, plus a new client, Donna was struggling to do both jobs. 

She made her way back to the office where she now kept her own desk. During the day when she wasn't with Josh she answered phones, handled scheduling, and did research from Nancy's desk in case visitors came in. At night she worked with Josh in his office, going over numbers, creating polling questions, and planning campaign and fundraising events.

"This is serious, Donna," he said angrily glaring down at the spreadsheet laid out on his desk. "Take a look at these numbers."

Donna walked over to him and read the numbers over his shoulder.

"Do you see what you did? You reversed the numbers. We told them a twenty one point bump on this question, and it's twelve, goddamn it!"

"Josh, stop shouting at me. I can't look at anything with you screaming in my ear!" Donna reviewed the numbers again quietly while Josh ran his hand through his hair and walked away.

"This is perfect," he barked sarcastically. "If I have to tell them the numbers we gave them last week are wrong, they're never going to believe the stuff we've got coming!"

"Josh," Donna snapped back. "Still shouting." 

He shut his mouth and she turned back to the spreadsheet. "I inverted the numbers," she finally agreed.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like it's the most important question. And they did get a twelve point bump. It's not like I reversed the sign."

"That's not the point Donna, it's sloppy work."

"Yes, it is. And do you want to know why?" she asked gaining a full head of steam. This argument had been weeks in the making and it seemed that the two of them were in the mood to have it out. "Because I did this chart at 2:00 a.m. last night after you were asleep! After spending fourteen hours here! You said you were going to replace Nancy with at least someone who could answer the phones, but you haven't. So now I'm doing her job, my job, which is a different role entirely now that you've taken on Bartlet as a client and added another Congressman. And on top of that you NEVER pick up your socks!"

"My socks! What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"I can't do it all, Josh. I can't work here all day, go back to my place, clean, straighten and do laundry there, then go to your place to straighten and cook, and have you expect that I'm never going to make a mistake. I'm not superwoman!"

"Fine," he shouted back. "Then something has to give. You can't do both so it's going to have to be one or the other."

She felt like she'd just been sucker punched in the gut. The air left her lungs and the fight went out of her. He wanted her to choose between the job and their relationship. She told him it might come to this, but the truth was except for her frazzled schedule, she felt like it had been working. Her fears were that she would get sick of him, or he would get sick of her, but that didn't seem to happen. 

When they were out, they laughed and had fun. When they were at work, they were a well-tuned machine. It's just that she was an overworked cog in that machine. She'd been trying to tell him she needed help. Instead he was asking her to choose.

The high ground was the job. After all she was an independent woman of the new millennium and she didn't need a man to make her happy, but rather a job to pay her bills. Her heart, however, ached at the idea that it would never beat next to his again.

"I guess... I mean I guess I have to quit," she finally said, trying to stop the tears she could feel welling in her eyes.

"Quit!" he raged. "You're not quitting! You just got really good."

"So you want me to give up the other?" This made her furious again. This made her outraged. Didn't he want her anymore? Didn't he love her? No, she would not use the word love. Love was too much, too soon. They'd only been together a couple of months. Still, he must feel something for her. He couldn't make love to her the way he did without feeling something. "This is unbelievable! You're dumping me because I'm a good assistant!"

"Dumping you! Aren't you listening to me?"

"Oh so now I'm not listening, but what you really mean is I don't understand because after all I could never be as smart as the great all mighty Josh Lyman?" She was rambling now. It was typical reaction to extreme anger for her. 

"What?" he asked thoroughly thrown. 

"You don't think I'm as smart as you," she accused him.

"Well, don't take it personally. I don't think anyone is as smart as me." 

He smirked at her in his typical fashion and suddenly the anger was gone, but all the adrenaline in her system triggered her other typical response when she was furious. She burst out into tears. 

"Oh shit," he muttered moving to her.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset," she insisted as she hiccupped. "I'm only crying because... because... I'm so mad!"

"Okay. You're not upset."

"Not at all. So if you want to dump me fine. Go ahead. I don't care. Leave your socks wherever the hell you want." 

"Again, with the dumping and the socks. Donna, I don't want to dump you." The very idea made his stomach clench.

"But you said I had to choose, and I couldn't quit."

"Right. I meant choose where you want to live. Obviously, you can't keep up your apartment and do all the stuff you do at mine too. So the simplest way to fix this is for you to move in with me. Then you can pick up my socks any time you want to."

"You're asking me to move in with you."

"Yeah."

"So I can pick up your socks more efficiently."

This was landmine and Josh's foot was currently hovering over it. Many believed that he was completely without knowledge of woman, which for the most part was true, but he had learned a thing or two along the way. Now, he wasn't quite sure what he said that was so wrong, but he definitely knew that tone in Donna's voice. That was, "you didn't just say that really stupid thing did you" tone. So the answer to the quasi statement/question was obvious.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, I mean yes to the no. No I didn't ask you to move in with me to pick up my socks." Yeah he could sort of see why that might have come out wrong having said it out loud.

"So why do you want me to move in?"

Yikes. Another landmine. And he had so successfully navigated around the other one. "Because it's a good idea. It's practical, it's sensible ..."

"So you want me to move in with you because it's practical and sensible."

Damn, there was the tone again and this time he was at a loss. "Yes, damnit. You said you're over stressed. I want to help."

Donna's head tilted. He could see he'd made some headway with that answer so he continued. 

"And besides this way you can leave here before me and get dinner started without having to go back to your place first."

Clank. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. No progress with that one.

Josh tried to say the line back in his head...'dinner... started... faster..'. Yep it sounded like he was asking her to be Donna Reed. If only there was a way to say these things first without actually saying them. 

"Josh, I don't think so. Nothing you've said is a good reason to jump into this kind of commitment. And it should be about a commitment, not just two people living together to cut down on chores. No, I really think..."

"I want you to move in with me because I miss your hair on the pillow."

"What?"

"Your hair on the pillow. When you stay over and I wake up it's always spread out over the pillows. I usually take a strand and play with it for a while before you wake up. If the blinds are open it practically reflects the sun. It's always so yellow and ... happy. When I wake up on the mornings when you haven't stayed over... I miss it."

"Now that was a good answer," she smiled.

"You don't think it sounds stupid," he asked thinking that's why he went with the practical approach in the first place. 

"No," she smiled.

"You're sure it doesn't make me sound like a dork?"

She considered this. "Maybe a little, but it's okay because you're my dork."

"Okay, but this means I'm not saying anything dorky for at least another month."

"I'll hold you to it."

"So you're going to move in with me?"

She nodded and walked into his arms. She felt him surround her and breathed a sigh of relief at how close she'd come to having to make a choice. "Yes, Josh. I'll move in with you."

"Good," he sighed, relieved too that the matter was settle. "And you'll leave early to get dinner started?"

Clank. It's like he could almost hear the sound of the words falling in the room. Donna pulled away from him. "You really are a dork."

He laughed and pulled her close again this time leaning in so that he could kiss her and seal the deal. Only her lips tasted so good, he began to have other ideas about how they might seal the deal on his desk. 

But she shoved him away again. "Hold on there, Dorky."

"Okay, that's a name we're going to have to lose. I mean I work with the President, Donna. I'm a serious person."

"Right. I'll be sure not to call you Dorky in front of the President. There are a few things we need to get settled."

"Didn't we just settle everything?"

"No."

Josh looked into her eyes. "Oh no, here we go. There are going to be rules aren't there."

"Yes, Josh, I'm afraid so."

"Okay, bring `em on."

"Rule number one: I'm not picking up your socks anymore."

"But..."

"No socks, Josh. They're smelly and sweaty and gross."

"Okay no socks."

"Rule number two: you need to hire a receptionist."

"That's a rule?"

"Yes."

"Because that sounds more like a request."

"Really, that's odd, because it is in fact... a rule."

"Fine."

Donna smiled triumphantly. 

"Rule number three: I need a raise."

"What! That is definitely not a rule."

"Josh how am I going to afford to split the cost of living with you in your big two bedroom condo if I don't get a raise?"

"I know that should make no sense whatsoever, but I just can't put my finger on..."

"And rule number four..."

"I haven't agreed to rule number three yet."

"You will," she told him confidently. "Rule number four: I reserve the right to make up further rules in the future."

"This is ludicrous!"


	15. Bedford Falls 13

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"Josh." She nudged his shoulder. "Josh. You need to wake up now."

"Don't want to," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Josh, you're flight leaves in exactly two hours and twenty three minutes. It typically takes you thirty-five minutes to get ready then at least six minutes to make your first cup of coffee and another ten to drink it. Then you need to catch the metro and head for Regan National..."

"You promised never to call it that," he grumbled.

"Anyway the trip could be accomplished in forty-five minutes, but you have to allow for at least sixty minutes depending on how the trains are running and if you decide to stop at Starbucks for another cup of coffee."

"I'm not listening to you," he muttered.

Donna continued undaunted. "This leaves you only thirty-two minutes to check in, which technically is twenty-eight minutes too late as you are supposed to check in one hour before departure."

Her only answer was a snore. It was time to play hardball. She rolled him out of bed. 

"Ow! Donna, what the hell!" He was stretched out on the hardwood floor in nothing but his boxers. 

"You're late. Now get your butt in the shower. I'm going to make the coffee to get back the six minutes you just wasted by not listening to me six minutes ago. But consider this an aberration."

Thirty minutes later Josh was standing in the kitchen drinking his coffee while Donna continued to rattle off a list of to do items.

"You have your notes?"

"Yes."

"You know you're meeting with the boob Chief of Staff first, then Fellman."

"Yes."

"I've already made reservations for you at a restaurant in Minneapolis, the directions are in your folder, for 7:00. He wanted to keep it social, I'm not too sure why."

"Maybe he's firing me."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to have enough money to stop at the biggest mall in America to pick me up a nice present."

"Present, got it," he said robotically.

"Okay, go."

"Go," he repeated. He took a final sip of his coffee and leaned in to kiss her.

"Nope. No kissing."

"Why no kissing?"

"You don't have enough time. We're not ordinary kissers, Josh."

"We're not?"

"No. On average I would say our kisses last anywhere from three to five minutes, and you simply haven't got that kind of time to spare."

"I'll take a later flight," he suggested.

"Go. Or you will make me late. I have a meeting with Toby today and I need as much time as a I can to prepare."

"Don't let him scare or intimidate you."

"Toby doesn't scare me," Donna lied.

"I'm going," he stated putting the coffee cup down on the counter. Then before she could react he gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled outrageously like a boy who'd just gotten away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. He backed away and bolted for the door. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Six-forty."

"Got it."

"Love you." 

The door had been closed for a full five seconds before she realized what he said. 

"Love you?" she said aloud to an empty room. "Love me. He loves me." Her heart swelled at the thought. Not that she was going to make a big deal of it. She refused to be one of those women who got all mushy and sentimental just because he said the words. Of course he loved her. He played with her hair in the morning. He washed her back in the shower. He gave her foot messages and always gave her the odd number fortune cookie if there were more than two in the bag. These were clearly the actions of a man in love. Which was a good thing considering she was equally in love with him.

She should have said it back. He said `love you' she should have said, `Love you too.' Casually, like it was a given, but no big deal. God knows she'd had to bite her tongue enough times during lovemaking when the words came so readily to her lips.

Maybe she could catch him. No, she told herself. She could wait. He would call her tonight and she could say it then. "Bye. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Love you too."

She would look ridiculous running down the street in his robe screaming at him that she loved him. Right?

Making a quick decision she opened the door. Josh was standing on the other side, his garment bag thrown over his shoulder. 

"Josh, what are you still doing here?"

"Uh hello, did you not hear what I said back there. I've been standing here waiting for some kind of reaction," he glanced at his watch. "For like ever. Now I'm really going to be late, that means no Starbucks and I have to hope the trains are on time."

Donna threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

"I know. It's not like I didn't know. It's just that I said it, so..."

"So you wanted me to say it back," she finished. 

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. "Now I really have to go."

Donna pulled back and tilted her head to kiss him. 

Josh craned his neck back. "No kissing, Donna. Remember the three to five minute average. If I kiss you, there's no way I will make it Starbucks..."

Too late. She had her lips firmly planted on his. Just as he was about to steel a taste of her, she backed away. 

"I aborted the kiss prematurely."

"Oooh, premature kissing. We'll have to work on that, Donna. But I promise not to tell anyone.

She smirked at him and continued in her directions, "Which should leave you enough time to get to Starbucks, but only if you order the coffee of the day. No lattes or mochas."

"Right." He turned to leave, but couldn't help checking over his shoulder to see her standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt the way he did when Donna smiled at him like that. "I'll call."

****

"How was the meeting with Toby?"

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you? Did you have a nice day? These are the typical opening lines for a man calling his girlfriend from the road. Shall we practice?"

"I'm not calling you sweetheart. That's gay."

"Fine. Then a simple "Hello Donna" will suffice."

"Hello Donnatella."

"Hello Joshua. How was your day?"

"Interesting."

"Do tell."

"No you first. Did Toby get tough?"

"He said the idea for a golf sponsored fundraising event with famous athletes was elitist, discriminatory, and snobbish."

"Then he's losing his touch because that all means the same thing."

"That's what I told him."

Josh smiled into the phone as he continued to flip through hotel channels looking for CNN. "What did he say to that?"

"I got the raised eyebrow."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much."

"Toby doesn't like anyone."

"You think that's why he's so bitter?"

"Maybe. But he's a hell of a fighter. When I get back I'll talk to him. Golf is very Presidential and we want those kinds of pictures out there."

Donna frowned a bit. She'd said the exact same thing to Toby, but he'd brushed her off. She didn't doubt that if the same suggestion came from Josh he'd be more receptive. At this point he had no reason to trust her, but she hadn't had a problem convincing CJ and Sam that she was nothing if not capable. The truth was Toby still saw her as Josh's girlfriend first, and his assistant second. 

Donna settled deeper into the tub rolling her neck along the edge to ease the tension. "Now you tell me your news."

"What's that noise?"

"Water. I'm in the tub."

"Donna!"

"What?"

"How can you be in the tub and on the phone? What if you drop it?"

Donna looked at the phone. "You think it would electrocute me?"

"Yes!" he shouted practically coming through the phone.

"But it's a cordless. It's not like it's plugged in to anything."

"Donna get out of the tub now."

"Is this some ploy to get me naked?"

"Yes, because seeing you naked over the phone is always such a turn on."

"Well, it could be if we did it right," she murmured seductively into the phone.

For a moment there was silence as Donna got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. 

"Are you still naked?" he asked, his voice a little lower, more seductive.

"Yes," she lied. "Naked and wet and dripping bubbles."

"Make sure you don't get the phone wet. I don't want it sparking or something next to your face."

"Josh I'm being sexy here and you're still talking about the phone."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just make sure you're completely dry first, then you can talk sexy to me."

"Now you've spoiled the mood," Donna pouted, making her way back to the bedroom completely dry.

"No, no I didn't. Ask me what I'm wearing?"

She laid down on the bed, their bed, and smiled. "What are you wearing?" she obliged.

"Nothin'"

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. I'm lying here on the bed buck naked."

Donna considered that. "Well, you should put something on then, you never know who has been in that bed before you."

"I'm trying to be sexy, Donna and you want me to put my clothes back on?"

"You're not really naked anyway."

Josh glanced down at his wrinkled suit pants, rolled up shirtsleeves and tie that he hadn't even managed to lose. "You're right. How do you do that?"

"It's a gift. And speaking of gifts...."

"That was so not subtle."

"I know. Spending all this time around you has diminished my subtle capabilities. It's very discouraging. So did you get me the goods or what?"

"I may have picked up a little something for you?" Josh leaned over and pulled the silk teddy out of the bag so he could feel how smooth it was. It was nothing like Donna's skin, but holding it made him remember the first time she wore a teddy for him. It was one of his favorite memories.

"Is it roller blades?"

"Did you want roller blades?"

"Not necessarily, but it's probably something I should know how to do. A lot of people know how to roller blade, Josh."

"I didn't get you roller blades," he told her.

"So what did you get me?"

"I can't tell. Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I don't think you know this about me, but I don't like surprises," she fibbed. Actually she loved surprises, but sometimes she loved ferreting out the surprises before they happened, more.

"Yes you do."

"No, I really don't," she insisted.

"I can tell. You've got surprise girl written all over you. But you also have sneaky manipulation girl written all over you too, which is how I know this is just a plot to get me to fess up."

"I see your own sneaky skills are improving," she said dryly.

"Well, we have been living together for a while now."

"Three days."

"Yeah. That's good for me."

"Goodnight Josh," Donna chuckled into the phone.

"Goodnight Donnatella. Remember tomorrow at National. Six forty."

"I'll be there.... after all I need to collect my gift."

"You mean that's not me?"

She smiled again. She truly did love him. "Goodnight."

After she hung up the phone she realized he never did tell her what his news was. Oh well, she thought. She would find out tomorrow.


	16. Bedford Falls 14

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

It was after midnight. Josh's original flight had been canceled, but Donna hadn't found out until she actually arrived at the airport. 

For the past six hours she'd been alternately reading a book that she picked up from a book store, and drinking white wine spritzers at the airport bar.

She was now currently very informed about the life of John Adams and his wife Abigail, and more than a little tipsy.

So when he came through the gate, looking irritated, tired and disheveled, his limp a little more pronounced after sitting for so long despite his regular visits to the physical therapist, she decided to try to hide the fact that she wasn't quite steady on her legs. He walked up to her and barely acknowledged her presence before he started walking back through the terminal. 

"Can you believe that? First we spend two hours on the runway, only to find out that the plane has no chance of taking off due to technical difficulties. This makes me nervous Donna. I mean what were they going to do, try and fly the plane and just see if we landed okay. This whole situation is intolerable. As soon as I save the President's ass I'm going to talk to him about the perils of airline travel and ...what are you doing? Why are you walking like that?"

Darn, and she thought she'd been doing a pretty good job. "I uh...it was really long wait." She hiccuped.

"You're drunk," he smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"I am not drunk," she insisted pulling herself up higher. "I'm just a little drunk."

This seemed to amuse Josh immensely. He wrapped his free arm around her waist to steady her. "This is perfect, the gimp leading the drunk."

"I told you I'm not drunk. But it was six hours, Josh! Oh and that reminds me you have an appointment with Ken tomorrow."

"Ughh," Josh sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into going back. I forgot how much it sucks."

"It's good for you," she hiccupped and fell into his body a bit more. One of the perks of being slightly tipsy. 

"Yeah. I know. It's just that he's always rubbing and kneading my leg after the exercises. It hurts like hell. I don't enjoy it all Donna."

"Your therapist's name is Ken. I think I would be worried if you did."

They made it to the car and Donna cheerfully handed over the keys. "So wait until I tell you what happened with Fellman," Josh began.

"Wait. Before you do. There's something we have to discussess. Discuss," she corrected herself. "How do you feel about cats?"

"Cats?"

"Yes, cats. You know the soft cute warm furry little creatures most people call... cats."

"As an animal or as a pet?"

"Did you know that just by petting a cat you can reduce your blood pressure?"

"Donna we're not getting a cat."

"It's true," she said ignoring his answer. "Doctors have proven it. And they are very good company and require little mainten...ten...nance. Not like a puppy."

"We're not getting a cat."

"And they're good against crime."

"Crime?"

"Yes, you see a lot of cats in mystery novels."

Josh chuckled. "We're not getting a cat."

"Okay," she sighed apparently giving up. "No cat."

"That's right."

"Are you allergic?"

"No. But I hate cats. They're always looking at you like they know more than you do."

"Ahh, now I see the problem. You're threatened by their superior intellect."

"They do not have a superior intellect."

"Not according the Ancient Egyptians. They believed cats had power."

"Yeah, well maybe that's why they're ancient. No cats. Period. The end."

"Okay."

"I mean it Donna, that's my final word."

"Okay."

They drove in silence the rest of the way home, Donna promptly falling fast asleep in the car. At each red light, Josh took the opportunity to watch her. Her breathing was slow and her face seemed so peaceful from the glow of the moonlight pouring through the car window. He'd only been gone a night and he'd missed her. Sleeping next to her had quickly become addictive. Sleeping with her was pretty addictive as well. Vaguely, he realized he would have to put off the fashion show he had planned for tonight. But that was the best part about living with Donna. What they couldn't accomplish at night could always be undertaken the next morning.

He pulled the car into a spot a block away from his condo. Not too bad considering the hour and most everyone was already home. 

"Let's go my tipsy Sleeping Beauty. We're home."

"Home. Home," she mumbled into the car seat, but seemed to settle into it as if she planned on staying. 

He circled the car and opened the passenger door. He leaned in and undid the seat belt. 

"Hmmm, you smell good," she murmured into his ear as she ran her hands inside his suit coat.

"I smell like the guy next to me on the plane, Donna."

"Nuh, uh. You smell like my Josh." 

Josh moved her legs until her feet were touching the ground. He pulled on her hands until she was in a standing position. Almost. She wrapped her arms around his neck and seemed to support herself on him. He had this silly idea of picking her up and carrying her into their home, but knew he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Maybe after a few more therapy sessions. Still, there was something he'd been looking forward to trying. He just wished Donna hadn't gotten snookered.

"Let's go home, Josh," she whispered against his mouth. "I want you to make love to me."

"I can't do that," he said struggling against the need to do just that.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"You're drunk. It would be like taking advantage."

"Not if I'm your girlfriend."

Josh thought about that. "Is that true?"

"Yep." She ran her hands in his hair and pulled him down so she could kiss him. 

His head swam at the taste of her. It might have been years since he'd last kissed her rather than a day. He pushed her back up against the car and deepened the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers. She was sweet and wet and warm, and he thought he could die a happy man if he did nothing else but kiss Donna for the rest of his life.

"Let's go inside," he muttered finally pulling away from her because if they didn't move now, he'd end up doing her outside on the hood of the car. 

He dragged her along the street while she staggered and giggled the whole way. He got them both to the door, but struggled with the key in the lock as his hand was shaking with desire. Donna in the mean time was running her hands over his back and dragging them down until they ended up on his butt. She squeezed him and he jumped a bit.

"Donna," he growled.

"I can't help it," she snickered. "It's just such a cute butt."

"That's true." Finally he got the door open. He practically fell inside in his haste. He dropped his bag on the floor, slammed the door closed and pulled Donna down the hall to his bedroom. No, their bedroom. 

She stood by the bed docilely with a vague smile. 

He wanted to ravish her. "You sure this okay? I mean tomorrow when you wake up you're not going to be mad or anything."

She shook her head and her hair spilled around her face. She wore a sundress held on with a tie in the back and two spaghetti straps. She reached behind her and undid the tie then pulled the straps off her shoulders. The dress fell to her feet and left her standing in nothing but a pair of brief white panties. 

Josh tried not to drool at the sight of her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. 

She smiled brightly at him... then proceeded to fall back on the bad in a dead heap.

"Donna?" Josh crawled on the bed and leaned over her. "Donna?"

She opened her eyes. "Hi! When did you get home?"

Josh backed off the bed chuckling. He stripped out of his suit and threw on an old T-shirt and boxers. Once he was changed he carefully maneuvered the now soundly sleeping Donna under the covers. As soon as he settled in next to her, she curled around him like he was a favorite teddy bear. 

It was odd because he never used to be able to sleep easily with someone else in the bed. He and Mandy practically clung to the opposite sides of the bed during their brief marriage, both acknowledging that if they resorted to separate bedrooms it would have ended the marriage even sooner than it already ended. But Josh had no problem with Donna's need to cuddle. If anything it lulled him into sleep faster. 

He felt his body winding down and his eyes drifting shut. He still needed to tell her about Fellman, but he would do that tomorrow. A million things drifted through his mind randomly, but soon he felt himself at the edge of sleep. 

That's when the animal chose to make his presence known. It leaped on to the bed and squarely on Josh's chest. Then proceeded to stare at Josh with green eyes that practically glowed in the dark.

It took a second for Josh to catch his breath as he stared at the fat black cat that was currently making itself at home on his chest. 

"Well, that was typical," he told the animal. Then shook his head and allowed the feline to purr him to sleep.

*****

"Donna there is a cat on my chest."

"Oh look," she sang turning towards him, "he likes you."

"Donna why is there a cat on my chest?"

It was morning. Donna was awake and other than some puffy eyes seemed to be no worse for wear after her drinking binge. Josh was also awake. The cat was still soundly asleep. 

"It's sort of a story," she said hesitantly.

"Well, since I can't move or ... breath, now might be a good time to tell me."

"Karin, my old roommate, she had to move into a single bedroom because she couldn't afford the two bedroom on her own but the single bedroom didn't allow..."

"Cats."

"Right. And since I sort of felt guilty about being the one to leave and make her move I told her I would take ..." Donna closed her mouth abruptly.   
"What's the animal's name, Donna?"

"Rushy."

"After...."

"Mt. Rushmore?"

"Donna is this cat named after Rush Limbaugh?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

"So you're telling me I have to live not just with a cat, but with a Republican cat?"

"Yes, but he clearly likes you."

The cat was awake now and once again staring at Josh. There was a certain amount of smugness in his expression as if he knew Josh didn't have the heart to send him away. 

Josh held his gaze and finally the cat relented and hopped off the bed. "That's right. Who's the boss?"

"You're the boss, Josh," Donna said indulgently. "So can we keep him? I would hate to send him to the pound."

"Yes, but only if he promises to convert."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"And you owe me big."

"Fine." She smiled brightly. "Now tell me about your trip"

"Don't you want your gift first?"

Donna pulled away the bedcovers to reveal a lacy silky pink teddy. "You mean this gift?"

"You went through my stuff," he accused her, not that he minded. The teddy looked great against her pale skin. He couldn't seem to stop his hands from reaching out and touching it. 

"I wasn't sure if this particular gift was for you or for me."

"It was for you, but now that I see it on I think it's for me."

"Welcome home, Josh," she murmured seductively. 

"You think I'm going to forget about the cat don't you?"

"Not working?"

"No. You're going to have to try a lot harder."

"Harder?" she asked innocently running her hands down his chest until she found his morning arousal hard and ready for her. "I think I can do harder."


	17. Bedford Falls 15

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

Spent, after a delightful round of taking Donna's new teddy out for test spin, Josh collapsed on top of her and luxuriated in the feel of her caressing the hair at the back of his neck. Knowing he was crushing her, he mumbled, "I should move."

"No," she replied tightening her hold on him. "Just a little longer. This feels good."

"Okay." He leaned in and nipped at her ear sucked on her neck loving the salty taste of her. 

It was then Rushy chose to make another appearance leaping on to Josh's ass. He began to need his flesh and he could feel the stink of the cat's nails on his skin.

"Donna! The cat is back! I mean it's on my backside."

Donna tried to suppress her laughter. "What can I say, Josh, Rushy likes your butt too."

"Donna that's not funny. It's a boy cat!"

She laughed even harder while Josh reached behind him to try and swat at the offense animal. Over Josh's shoulder Donna could see Rushy expertly dodging the swinging hand with a few head bobs. He really was quite a brilliant cat. 

"Rushy, get down," she told him. The cat obeyed but managed to get one final dig into Josh's butt.

"Owww. I think he drew blood."

"Oh, he did not. His nails aren't even that long."

Josh rolled to his side and craned his neck around his body, but couldn't see any streams of red running down his butt. "Well he could have drawn blood," he mumbled. 

Donna looked at the clock. "Ohmygosh! We're going to be late. You've got an appointment with Ken, then we're meeting at the White House at ten."

"You've got the number's ready?" he asked getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. 

"Yes, but I want to check them one more time." 

Rushy followed Josh in the bathroom and sat behind him while he brushed his teeth. 

"You know with these new numbers it looks like were going to kick your ass in November. Again," he told the cat smugly.

"Meow."

"Was that a challenge? Are you challenging me?"

Donna came in behind him and reached for her toothbrush. "No it's not a challenge, Josh. Rushy is just agreeing with you. Aren't you Rushy?"

"Meow."

"That doesn't look like agreement Donna." Josh eyed the cat warily. "I think he's plotting something."

She leaned over him to turn on the shower. Rolling her eyes, she said, "You're right, Josh. We better be careful to not to talk about any crucial strategies in front of him."

He looked at the cat. Then at Donna. "You were kidding about that right?"

"Get in the shower, Josh!"

*****

"That's it Lyman. One more. One more. One more."

"Ken, you say one more, once more, I'm going to have to hurt you," Josh said through clenched teeth as he lifted the weight that was attached to his leg again.

"Yeah, but you would have to catch me first. One more. One more."

Josh grunted, but he continued to lift. 

"Much better. You've been working out at home."

Josh thought of this morning's activities. "You could say that."

"Finally found your inspiration."

Josh thought of Donna. "You could say that," he grinned as he slowly released the weight.

Ken smiled back. "Let me guess, I bet your inspiration and that tall blonde girlfriend of yours, who comes sometimes to watch, are one and the same."

"You guess correctly."

"She'd inspire me," Ken muttered under this breath as he tossed Josh a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Hey," Josh countered. "Back off. She's my inspiration."

Ken held his hands out in surrender. "Backing off," he laughed. 

"Look, Ken I'm running late. We need to keep the rub down as short as possible." Josh glanced at the watch Donna insisted he have fixed. If it was correct he was going to be late getting to the White House. Something, he didn't want to do. 

"I'll do my best but it's got to be rubbed down or it will cramp up."

Josh laid down the message table and pulled his cell phone out. He punched in a few numbers and waited.

"Donna Moss."

"It's me?"

"Where are you? You should be in the car heading over by now. I don't hear car noise. I don't hear traffic. I don't hear you swearing out pedestrians."

"Ohhhh," Josh groaned into the phone as Ken found a particularly sensitive spot. "Not so hard. Okay maybe a little harder. Yeah there... no no up a little higher."

"Josh, you better still be with Ken."

"I am. I am. So I might be a little late. Just start the meeting without me."

"Josh I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. It's going to take you at least a half hour to go over the numbers."

"Josh, it's the President!"

"So?"

"So duh! It's the President. And Leo and Toby. They are not going to want to hear this information from me."

"Donna I'm only going to be....ohhhhhh.....ahhhhhhh damn that hurts... a little late. I swear. If you don't want to go over the numbers just stall them."

"Stall the President of the United States. Oh sure, because it's not like he has anything better to do with his time. I'm sure the American taxpayer would love to find out that Donna Moss is stalling the President. Hell, I'm a taxpayer and I'm annoyed."

"Donna, I'll be there in twenty ....ahhhhh... thirty minutes. You can handle it." Josh hung up the phone and glared at Ken. "You're doing that on purpose...owwwww."

Ken just laughed. "No guts, no glory, Lyman."

"How about a little guts and a little glory."

******

"I can do this. I can do this. I'm pretty sure I can do this."

"What can you do?"

Donna leaped into the air startled by the sudden presence of Charlie behind her. "Hi, Charlie."

"Hi Donna."

"I think I can do this."

They were standing outside the Oval Office, the President apparently having just returned, if Charlie's presence was any indicator.

"What do you think you can do?"

Stall the President. No, she wasn't going to do that. She was a professional. She knew her information inside and out. She worked for one of the greatest political masterminds in the country today. Okay, she actually didn't know if that last part was true. She was sort of taking Josh's word on that. Regardless, there was no reason to think she couldn't handle this meeting on her own. 

"I'm going to go ahead with the meeting," she told Charlie figuring she would try the suggestion out on him first to gage the reaction. "Josh is running a little behind, but he'll be along shortly."

"That's fine. The President is just getting settled. He'll let me know when it's okay for you to go in."

Well, he didn't fall down into a heap on the floor in hysterics. That was a good sign. 

Then the phone on Charlie's desk beeped. He picked it up and said okay.

"They're ready for you Donna."

"Great," she smiled while she wondered vaguely if she had enough time to throw up before actually going in there. 


	18. Bedford Falls 16

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

Donna walked into the Oval Office clutching the handle of her brief case so hard she thought she was going to snap it completely off. Seated on the couch were Leo and Toby, who already looked grim. The President was in the chair facing the group and another man, one she hadn't been introduced to yet, sat directly across from Leo and Toby.

All four men stood. 

"Donna, hello," the President greeted her. "I don't think you've met David. David this Donna Moss, she works with Josh. Donna this is David..."

"Wheeler," she finished. "The Deputy Chief of Staff. I recognize you from your interviews." And the beady eyes. They were even more beady in person.

She took a steadying breath and said, "Josh is running a bit behind. I scheduled him a little too tight today. But I have the numbers, so I can go over them with you..."

Donna saw the glances exchanged among the four men, but she forged ahead and pulled the folder from her briefcase.

"Josh is running...late?" Toby finally asked.

"Yes, he had an appointment..."

"Here we go again," Toby muttered under his breath.

"You don't know that," Leo contested.

"I'm sorry?" Donna asked. "What do you mean, again?"

The four men looked at each other as if debating whether or not they should say anything. Finally, the President spoke up. "It's just that last year... when Josh was having his difficulties, he often ran late for meetings. You understand, Donna it's just that at a sensitive time like this we need someone who is going to be reliable."

"Josh is very reliable, Sir. This situation was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have scheduled his early morning appointment so close to this one. I'm sure he'll be along..."

"Maybe, it's not what you think it is Mr. President." This from Wheeler who shared a meaningful glance with Toby. "Maybe it's the other thing we talked about." 

"No," Leo insisted. "Not Josh. He wouldn't do it. Not without telling us first."

"Again, I'm at a loss. If we could just go over these numbers..."

"I don't suppose you could tell us the exact nature of his appointment?" Wheeler asked.

For whatever reason the question irked her. It was none of their damn business and she didn't like the tone in Wheeler's voice. "No, I don't think I will. It really has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this?" Toby exploded. "Really? The fact that Josh is being courted by Governor Sentura, a close personal friend of Senator Fellman's coincidentally, to launch an Independent campaign for the Presidency. A campaign that if not successful, will certainly eat up enough votes to end any hope the President has of getting re-elected! That has nothing to do with this?" Toby finished his tirade and pinned his eyes on Donna. "Where was Josh yesterday, Donna? You know is schedule. Maybe you could tell us that. Huh?" 

Realization dawned on her. That's what Josh had wanted to tell her. He must have met Sentura while he was in Minneapolis. One thing for certain, he didn't know he was meeting Sentura ahead of time. Not that it mattered. 

Donna stood up which she was sure was some kind of faux pas when meeting with the President, but she didn't care. She carefully replaced the folder in her briefcase and closed it. She turned and spoke only to the President; the only person in the room she felt was owed an explanation.

"Josh's appointment this morning was with a physical therapist who is working with him to help him regain full use of his right leg. Use he lost after the stroke he suffered. A stroke brought on by returning to work too quickly after he was shot. See, after he'd lost all that time recovering from a gunshot wound to the chest, he didn't feel he could take any more time to recover from his stroke. He was afraid of what would happen to his job."

"Donna..." Leo interjected.

But she continued quietly. "He was in Minneapolis yesterday, Mr. President, as you obviously already know, but he had no idea he was meeting with Sentura. Toby's correct in that regard. I would know, as I do make his schedule. I don't know what was discussed. But it really doesn't matter to me. If Josh chooses to take the job with Sentura, I'm sure he'll notify you himself in person. After all, it's not personal. It's just politics. You understand. It's sort of like letting someone go when that person becomes a liability no matter what they've done for you in past." She turned then to other men in the room. "I didn't know any of you back then, when Josh needed help. But if I had, I would have said, `Shame on you.' He owes you nothing."

With that she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Hey, is it over already?"

Josh came practically jogging in to the waiting area outside the Oval Office. Donna had to smile. His leg really was getting better. His hair was all over the place and his tie was askew. He looked his usual mess.

She put down the brief case and approached him. She smoothed his hair down and straightened his tie and tried to restore some semblance of order to his suit.

Josh's face was questioning as if he could tell something was wrong, but was afraid to ask. 

Finally, he had no choice. "Donna? What happened?"

She handed him the brief case. "Several things. I believe I just called the President disloyal. I probably got you fired, so I hope Sentura really is courting you to run his national campaign. I didn't have a chance to go over the numbers, but I did verify that Wheeler does in fact have beady eyes. I love you, but I'm quitting this job now. So I'll see you at home. We can talk then. For now, you need to go in there and give the President his numbers."

With that she kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hallway as fast as her shoes would allow. Josh was about to go after her when the door to the Oval Office opened. 

"Josh."

Josh turned at the sound of his name. "Leo, what the hell just happened in there?" 

"Come inside, Josh. Let's talk."

Josh followed Leo into the Oval Office and took a seat. The President wouldn't meet his eyes. Then he said, "David would you excuse us please."

This seemed to stun the younger man, but he did as he was asked and left.

Josh thought Donna was right. He did have beady eyes. Donna? What happened? What did she mean she was quitting? She couldn't quit. Josh decided he couldn't do this now. He needed to find Donna first, "I'm sorry, Mr. President. I can't stay. I've got to ..."

"She's fine, Josh," he finally said. "Trust me when I tell you that's a girl who can take care of herself."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"She hit the nail on the head and caught us in the act of being utter jackasses," Leo explained. "We got word you were being courted by Sentura."

Josh seemed surprised. "I just met Sentura yesterday. That's pretty fast word even in this town."

"Wheeler heard through channels," Toby explained with a negligent waive of his hand.

"Wheeler heard from Fellman's Chief of Staff who's pissed that he wasn't the one being asked for the job," Josh elaborated as everything started to make sense. "So you asked Donna whether or not I was defecting?"

"Yep," the President admitted.

"And she calmly told us that even if you were considering running Sentura's campaign, you had every right," Toby spelled out. "That you owe us nothing."

"Donna's a little..."

"Protective, fierce, and completely loyal to you," Leo enumerated.

"Yeah. That."

"You're lucky," the President told him. "A man can search his whole life and never find someone who is as good for him as she is for you."

Josh nodded. "So I guess you want to know if I took Sentura's job offer. I have to say it was a nice offer. I would get carte blanche to run the campaign my way. It would be an historical accomplishment to legitimately establish a serious bid from an Independent candidate, let alone win. And if we did win, which lets face it with me spearheading the campaign would be a pretty good bet, I would become the country's next Chief of Staff."

The three men in the room acknowledged the significance of the offer.

Josh shook his head. "You really think I would drop you guys?"

"Donna was right, Josh," Toby finally said. "You don't owe us anything. I think... I think... that's who I was mad at. Not you for considering the offer, but me and Leo for being the ones who told the President to let you go in the first place. We weren't loyal to you," Toby said with great care and obviously with great pain. "We were everything that is wrong in this business."

"Did I ever say thank you, Josh?" The President asked. "For getting me elected, for believing so passionately that I was the right man for the job, and for trying so hard to come back when you were still hurting?"

"That was my job, Mr. President. And I loved it. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"We want to change that," Leo said. "Josh, the President and I would very much like for you to return to your old job."

"My old job?"

"As Deputy Chief of Staff. We want you on staff full time and we don't want to have to share your time with anyone else. You'll get your old office back..."

"What about Wheeler?"

"He'll continue to work on domestic policy while you take a more aggressive role on the campaign."

Josh was in shock. "So let me get this straight, ten minutes ago you thought I was defecting to Sentura and now you're offering me a job?"

"Ten minutes ago, Toby thought you were defecting and now I am offering you a job, yes," Leo said. 

Josh turned to the President. "I'm not taking Sentura's offer. I put you in this office the first time and I plan to do it again, Mr. President because I still believe you are the right man for the job."

"But?"

"But I have other things to consider now."

"Donna," the President concluded.

"Yeah. Her, my other clients. I can do the job you need me to do, but I don't need to do it from inside the White House."

"Would it make a difference if we told you, you could bring Donna on as an assistant?" Toby threw in to the conversation.

Josh just chuckled. "Somehow I don't see Donna being the dutiful little assistant. Hell, she doesn't even bring me coffee when I pay her salary, no telling what she would do to me if I didn't. And there are other perks... but I won't go into that here, Sir. No, I think I'll stay where I am." Josh stood up and removed the folder from the brief case Donna handed him. He turned the folder over to the President. "But after you win re-election. And you will win if those numbers are anywhere close to accurate, well then maybe we can talk later."

The President smirked and Josh and opened the folder. He read the top sheet of numbers and looked at Josh in astonishment. "This much, in two months?"

The President handed the folder to Leo and Leo's jaw dropped. He passed it on to Toby. "Josh you're not softening those numbers..."

"No softening, no padding. People are beginning to believe again. And they are beginning to forgive. I've always thought forgiveness was a great quality in most people." His message was clear and the three men in the room nodded in agreement.

"All right, I'll let you salivate over those numbers for a while. I've got to go and find Donna."

"Josh," Toby said standing up. "Tell her... tell her we're sorry."

"You can tell her the next time you see her. She's planning a Thanksgiving thing," Josh said to Toby. "You should come."

"I don't think she likes me very much," Toby stated.

"So. Nobody likes you," Josh quipped and with that he went in search of his lioness.


	19. Bedford Falls 17

**Bedford Falls**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  


* * *

"Donna? You here?" Josh called out as he opened the door front door to their apartment. He'd tried the office first, but Debbie, the new receptionist Donna had just hired hadn't seen or heard from her.

"Go way," came a muffled response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Josh found her on the couch in a robe and flannel pajama bottoms sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's with Rushy. "Are you using the same spoon? Gross!"

Rushy looked somewhat offended by this comment.

"What? He's clean."

"Yeah because he licks himself with that tongue that you let touch the spoon that ....oh man... just went back into the ice cream. Remind me that I don't like Chocolate Fudge Brownie, okay." Josh plopped down next to her. "So. You had sort of an interesting day."

"Don't mock me, Josh. Now is definitely not the time for mocking."

"But if not now, when?"

She merely glared at him with her mouth wrapped around another spoonful of ice cream.

"Meow."

"Greedy," she accused the cat. Then scooped up some ice cream and held it out for him. Rushy licked delicately at the creamy treat.

"So Leo said you called them all jackasses."

"I didn't actually say they were jackasses."

"You just implied it."

"Sort of," she admitted. 

"And you made Toby feel like a shmuck," Josh added.

"Toby is a shmuck."

"Yeah, I know. But I invited him for Thanksgiving. Is that okay? It's something we do every year, well used to do anyway."

"Josh, Thanksgiving is two months away."

"I know. I figure that will give him just enough time to make it up to you."

"So they didn't fire you."

"No."

"Did they tell you that they thought you were defecting?"

"Yes."

"And did you tell them to shove it!" 

"No, I think you had already made our point sufficiently. `Shame on you' that's great. I don't think I've ever seen Toby so humble."

Donna sighed. He was making jokes, but the truth was she'd completely lost her cool. With the President of the United States for pete's sake. "Josh..."

"They offered me my old job back."

"They didn't!"

"Yes and they said you could be my assistant."

"Lucky me. Would it mean a raise?"

"No and you would have to bring me coffee. It's White House policy."

She squinted at him because she knew he was lying. "So what did you say?"

"I told them that there were certain perks to working with my girl friend late at night in my own office that would probably be considered very inappropriate behavior for the White House and that I couldn't possibly give that up."

"Josh! You did not."

He smirked her and pulled the ice cream spoon from her mouth after having just watched her give another lick to Rushy. "Okay, you're going to have stop eating that because I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to kiss you again." He put the pint down in front of the cat. "Go for it Rushy."

"You didn't take the job," she decided knowing that Josh wasn't the sort of man who looked back. 

"No. I told him we would see after he successfully won re-election."

"So you're still going to work for him."

"Yep. Sentura made a hell of an offer. But he's not the best man for the job."

"I love you when you're noble."

"You love me all the time," he said smugly and marveled at the fact that it was true.

"That's right. I forgot," she grumbled. "I'm still quitting."

"No you're not."

"I can't do it, Josh. I can't be sneaky and suspicious and manipulative."

"You don't have to be, that's what they pay me for."

"I mean it Josh. I'm not cut out for this. Beady eyed Wheeler started throwing accusations and I crumbled like a cookie."

"You know you were so right about that, he does have beady eyes."

"Focus Josh. I'm serious. You need someone..."

"I need you Donna."

"I can still be your girl friend, Josh. That doesn't have to change."

"Yes, but if I hire someone else I'll never get my own coffee again and they would probably make me, you know, pay them."

Again she glared at him. 

"Donna, you're quick, you're efficient, you get me on so many levels that I usually have in my hand the very thing I need but wouldn't have thought to even ask for until the next day. I've waited to have this kind of ... synchronicity my whole life. To find it at work and at home is amazing. You know you feel it too."

Donna sighed and he knew he was winning her over because he was right. 

"So we'll consider this a half day. You can make up the time tomorrow.... See how I did that. I just told you were coming back. Just put that right out there," he joked. "I'm so becoming subtle."

"You're so not."

"But you'll come back."

"Do I get a raise?"

"Donna you just accused the President of the United States of being a disloyal jackass. You're lucky you don't owe me."

She laughed and nudged his shoulder with her own. "So I'm having Thanksgiving, huh?"

"Yeah," he said excited by the idea. "We'll have CJ and Sam and Toby. Maybe Leo. It'll be great! It will be like..."

"Like family," she smiled realizing Josh no longer felt like the outsider.

"Yeah. Family."

*****

(Epilogue)

"Donna you're stuffing was to die for," CJ exclaimed as she got into her coat. "I'd say let me have the recipe but since I have no intention of ever cooking a turkey in my life, really what's the point."

"Thanks."

"Sam, Toby, lets go. You've eaten all the food and the football games are over," CJ called to them. 

"Yeah, but we're right in the middle of a movie," Sam returned.

"You just don't want to have to button your pants. Tough. Let's go."

Toby took a final puff of his cigar then put it out. He glanced over at where Josh sat unmoving. "Hey, it's not fair. Josh gets to keep his pants unbuttoned."

"Joys of having your woman cook the meal....Owww!" he yelped as Donna's hand smacked him upside the head. 

"Serves you right," CJ snickered.

Josh looked over his shoulder to find Donna behind him. "I thought you were still in the kitchen."

She leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss. "I moved."

"I can see that," he said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Let's go boys, time is a wasting. Just think this time next year we'll be back safely back in the White House with all the power and freedom of a second term administration."

"You hope," Sam said cautioning CJ as he stood and refastened his pants. 

"I know," Josh stated smugly. He too left the couch and groaned while he buttoned his jeans so he could see his guests to the door. "Hey, we won't be by tomorrow," Josh said under his breath once they were in the hall. He glanced over his shoulder to see Donna heading for the bathroom. 

"Taking a day off?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Josh's smile was almost nervous. "Yeah. I hope so. Anyway we'll catch up with you on Saturday."

The threesome stared at Josh. Finally CJ said, "You're going to do it."

"I didn't say that."

CJ just smiled knowingly. "You're going to do it," she assured him.

"Do what?" Sam asked. 

Toby just looked at him. "Tell me again how you got through Princeton. Let's go, junior. Josh has got business."

"But I really don't get it," Sam said his voice trailing down the hall. "What's he going to do?" 

Donna was back in the living room snuggled on the couch. Rushy, who refused to dine with so many Democrats at once, especially after Toby hissed at him, had made himself scarce. Now he was back and curling up on Donna's lap.

The spit dried up in his mouth and for a moment Josh feared he was literally speechless. First time that's ever happened, he thought. He checked his pocket then sat down next to her. 

"I love this movie," she said snuggling into him as he wrapped his arm around her. 

"It's a classic," he said not really paying attention.

"I mean do you ever think about that? How the slightest decision made differently could affect your whole life?"

"No."

"You never think about it? What if you decided not to go into Politics?"

"Never would have happened."

"What if you had stayed with Hoynes?"

"Never would have happened."

"Fine. What if my car hadn't broken? What if I'd made it to Nashua and by some miracle you did hire me? We could have known each other now for years?"

"You mean it hasn't been years?"

"Josh," she said elbowing him in the ribs. "Things might have completely different for us."

"That's why I never think about it. I don't want a thing to be different between us. I wouldn't change one instant in the forty years that led me to this point because I love this place right here. Right now."

She smiled. "That's sweet."

"And there is no way I would have hired some broken hearted college drop out."

Donna just shook her head. "You're an idiot."

Josh got off the couch and knelt down in front of her. "Okay, maybe I would have hired you, but the point is none of that happened and I'm glad. Because in that life I might not have had the chance to give you this." 

He pulled the small box from his front pocket and placed it in her hand. Donna stared at the box then at him. Then at the box again.

"Open it," he encouraged her.

Her eyes already filling with tears she popped open the top. Nestled inside was striking solitaire diamond set in platinum. "Oh my..."

"Marry me, Donna. I think we could have ... a wonderful life."

Now the tears were streaming down her face and her hands shook. She tried to speak but couldn't. Disgusted by all the fuss, Rushy jumped down from her lap.

"Okay a yes right about now would definitely be good thing."

But all she could do was nod her head vigorously. Finally, she managed to choke out, "I ... .uh.....lo...uh ..ve..... yoooooo..." 

"Close enough." He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

Josh reached up to cup her face in his hands. He kissed her cheeks, he kissed her nose, and finally he kissed her lips. Donna fell into his arms and together the tumbled to the floor wrapped in each other.

In the background Josh could hear Jimmy Stewart shouting .....

****Merry Christmas, Bedford Falls...*****

The End.

**See the Sequel:** "Parallel Universe"


End file.
